Twilight Marked
by Reneesella
Summary: What if Renesmee got a letter from the House of Night? Will she go or not? Read and go through the adventure with her, find out what decisions will she make. This is Twilight Marked...
1. Chapter 1 Invitation: Renesmee

Chapter 1: Invitation (Renesmee)

I was sitting with Emily, and her baby Evelyn, Leah, Claire, and Kim at the beach. It wasn't sunny or raining, and there are no people. Leah was being a total drama queen by talking about how she can't find a "boyfriend". Seriously I'm tired of hearing this discussion or what I should say drama. Oh yeah the treaty line is history… well only to good vampires that Jacob can approve before passing the line. Lucky me I don't need his approval because I'm his girlfriend, my family can pass through too since I asked him too. But the Volturi can't since they tired to kill me when I was a baby. I love Jacob more than ever for protecting me and trusting my vampire family through La Push beach. Oh yeah he's the Alpha now since Sam and Emily have a baby named Dawn. I'm lucky to have two amazing families in my life, and lucky to have Jacob and no one can ever touch him… I mean no one! Not even a huge celebrity, or any girl! Then Leah's annoying voice disturbed my daydreaming.

"Renesmee! Earth to Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Are you listening to me? Are you alive?" She was waving her hand on my face, and staring at me.

"Huh… what? Sorry just thinking of Jacob. What were you talking about?" Trying my best to stick to the conversation, but obviously failed. She sighed, and glared at me making me feel guilty for not listening.

"I'm talking about my guy problems here. Can you at least help me, since you have a boyfriend and all?" I sighed. Being with her is a big pain in the ass.

I rather be with Embry, and the pack cliff diving by now, or helping Jacob fix our bikes, but no Leah pulled me away to help her. See she had a relationship with Sam before he married Emily. And, she can't let that go up to now. I feel sorry for her and all, but she has to move on.

"Leah… you can't be like this forever. You need to socialize more, be more open, and have fun! Then you might actually find someone to be in a relationship with." I insisted. I realize my voice was tensed, but they didn't comment on that. So I'm good.

"Yeah! We can go to a night club, and help you find Mr. Right! Hmm… what do you think? We can get Alice and Rosalie to go." Kim said daring, and has a naughty look in her eyes.

"I second that motion! Leah you need it. And I'm not taking no for an answer. It will be fun!" Emily said. She was stilling holding Evelyn in her arms, she was sleeping very quietly. She is a very cute baby.

"Plus you need a girl's night out! You're always serious, and tensed. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend. You're always down right serious!" in a teasing truthful way.

"Hey—I can be fun!" We looked at her and she blushed instantly.

"So… I'm not fun or hip. But I can try." Leah being innocent, and convincing.

"Really Leah… that's hard to believe. I don't think you can handle it." Jacob said. He sat beside and kissed me on the lips.

"Ok ewww! Honestly get a room you two. No need to make me feel nauseous." We all laughed, Jacob was lying on my lap and playing with my hair like always.

"Hey honey. What are you girls talking about?" Still playing with my hair, and admiring me.

"Talking about Leah's boyfriend problems or should I say "boy" problems." I air quoted the guy part. It made him laugh so hard.

"Are you talking about Leah's guy problems? Can we join?" Seth said. The rest of the pack was with him, including Sam.

"Shut up Seth! Why the f*** did you bring them here? And heck no you can't join!" She yelled furiously.

"Whoa! Language sis, should I make an appointment for anger management class? Besides we have nothing to do now."

"Well I know you won't be dating anyone, when I'm done with you." She threatened.

"Is that so…I'm sorry to break your heart, but I have a date. Her name is Sheila; she's amazing, and attractive. We're going to see a movie tonight." Seth bragged with joy. I swear he was enjoying this; this might be his lucky day.

"Why are you doing this to me? I hate you Seth." She cried. Ugh… ok I was about to say something but Seth had something to add. So I quickly shut my mouth, and let Seth finish.

"Don't hate me. She said, her friend Ashton came to town last week; about your age, and his single. She wants to double, so Ashton can move on from his ex. So what do you say Leah?" He asked. Leah blushed, and was uncomfortable about this. Then Emily and Kim smiled happily and they said.

"Go Leah this is your chance!"

"No! I'm not going on a date with a random stranger. He might not be my type." She said being a drama queen again.

"Ok…fine Leah don't go. But don't turn to us, and complain about your love life, or being single forever. Just saying."I said nonchalantly, and tapped Jacob to sit up, my legs were numb and I don't know if I can stand.

"Are you saying I'm afraid of commitment, or a blind date? Are you saying I can't handle it Renesmee?" Being tensed, and defensive. She was so close to strangling me, but I'm ready if she is.

"I don't know… yes Leah. Since you're very nervous, blushing red, and ruining your one and only chance. Does that answer your question?" I looked at her hard like a detective, and crossed my arms. It didn't take long for her to look away and finding the right words to say.

"Ohhh… she has a point Leah." Seth and Embry mocked together. They were giving each other high fives, and howling very loud.

"Not to mention, your chances are one in a million and counting." Jacob said putting his arm on my waist, and kissed my cheek.

"Ok! Fine I'll go to this double date, and prove to you all that I can have a relationship, and prove you all that you are wrong! You'll see." She said bravely and with pride.

"Ok its settle then. Seth call your girlfriend, and tell her your double date is set. And I'm going home before my dad kills me for being late for family game night." I said very embarrassed and sad to leave soon.

"Do you have to leave now Nessie? We haven't spend even spent an hour together." Jacob said sadly. He sighed heavily and stared at the sunset.

"Come to my room later when my family is asleep. Will that make it better Jake? I know dad and Rosalie will be pissed but I don't care." Being innocent and flashing my best puppy dog eyes he loves. I even kissed on the lips to convince him that I'm not lying.

"Not—sure I'm convinced yet Nessie. I am on night shift for the whole night." I laughed very hard, I kissed him again and then he gave in.

"Ok…I'll see you later Nessie. Keep your window open for me ok?" He said cockily. He kissed my cheek and walked me to my car.

I opened my car and started the engine. I turned on my radio to play my favorite song "Tiktok" by Kesha. Jacob grinned and closed my door. I put on my sunglasses and backed up. Jake waved good-bye and gave his cocky bad boy smile. I smiled and drove away. While I was driving I got my I phone and called dad.

"Hello! Dad are you there? Hello?" Glad that he picked up. He said.

"Renesmee. Where are you? Did you have fun at La Push?" Very calm and a bit worried. I wish he can trust Jacob being my boyfriend and all. Not to mention he spoils me a lot even if I don't want him too. I'm his princess and there's nothing I can do about it. I love him and mom.

"I'm on my way dad. Are you all waiting for me? Because, you can all start without me. Besides Emmett can't hold his temper not to mention his patience."

"Don't worry about it. Emmett and Jasper are having an arm wrestling match. I think Jasper's winning."

"Hey tell her to hurry up! I'm burning here waiting for her!" Emmett yelled in the background. "Oh shit! That was close. Jasper you're finished!" He added. He's so competitive.

"I'm hurrying…I'm hurrying! Don't rush! Go uncle Jasper! Go! I'm betting on you to win!" I yelled back with joy.

"Hey you're supposed to be on my side! F***, Jasper that was a cheap shot! Rematch now!" Emmett being frustrated and defeated.

"Now you owe me, Edward, Alice, Carlisle, and Nessie 100 bucks each! Ha! Take that Emmett! Thanks Renesmee, you're my good luck charm!" Jasper said with victory.

"Renesmee, we won! Alright, $100 here we come! We're a good team! See you later!"

You too dad! I'm almost there; I'm just going to check the mail. Bye!" I hang up the phone. I went to the mailbox.

Of course it was separated, good thing we duplicate all the keys. By keys all of them not just here in Forks, but other countries too. I know there are many, but sometimes I go to Hawaii all by myself without anyone knowing. I brought my friends Drake, Nicole, Jesse, Rachel and Allie with me. It was fun till my parents came there and took us home. Anyway back to reality, I got Carlisle and Esme's mail they have the most so I put it in the car first. Then came Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice's mail there just bills and more bills from online shopping and video games. Then Bella and Edward's mail nothing much just letters from work and grandma. Then finally me, I have my phone bill which is no problem, and a strange Manila envelope sent by some school. It says.

To: Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Forks Washington

Fr: The House of Night Staff, Oklahoma, Tulsa

House of Night? Weird I checked the back it was sealed with red ink. Fancy I thought some rich school. I've only heard this from Louise who recently turned into vampire without short notice. She said it was an amazing school full of vampires. Only thing is she has an affinity for Earth, spirit and water. Her mentor is Lenobia, her principal or shall I say High Priestess is Neferet. She is currently a third former along with her friends.

Well one thing is for sure, I'm not going to some vampire school I don't know of. No one can make me go there. Not even this school or its staff. I'll avoid anything at all cost. So I took all the mail and drove only a few more kilometers. I got home and put all the mail in the office. If anyone ask I'll get them myself and hide my letter.

Everyone greeted me and gave me snacks. Emmett being over confident challenged me to play Tekken 6 using his X-box. They already wager their bets. Of course I won I always beat Emmett at this game. It became really boring, and too easy. Next I played with my dad with chess. He beats me every time, but not this time I won for the first time ever. This must be my lucky day

Then I suddenly looked at Bella my mom. Who has all the mail in her hands and passing it? All I can think about is…wait for it. Shit! I quickly went to her and hopefully get my letter without surprising her. But I failed, because she said.

"Renesmee, this special letter is sent to you." She gave it to me and everyone faced me. I swear I was about to faint.

"Thanks mom! I'm just going to take this home and come back." I was walking fast till Emmett lifted me and brought me back.

"Emmett! Put me down! Put me down now! This isn't a good time! Put. Me. Down. Now! Argh!" I yelled furiously. I even slapped his back and was kicking uncontrolled like a little girl.

"Jeesh kid! Calm down, we just want to know what that letter is?" Still not putting me down. He was holding me too tight.

"It's not really important. Honest, it's just a letter from Louise again only she has more to say." Of course I lied I don't want them to know about this letter. But this time dad gave me a hard look and took the letter from my hands.

I sighed in defeat and said. "Ok. It's a letter from the House of Night. They want me to go there and study. But I'm not going. Satisfied. Can Emmett put me down now?"

"That's better. Now Renesmee is that so hard, telling the truth?" Dad giving me his lecture tone which is annoying.

"I'm only doing it, because I love you Renesmee. Emmett you can put her down now." Relieved that he said that. Emmett putted me down; I stumbled but got into balance. Bella was disappointed, but I didn't care all I wanted is that letter to be buried or burned right now.

"You're not going to burned this till we read. Understand Renesmee?" I mumbled something under my breath that my dad didn't understand. So I looked at him and nodded. So he ripped the envelope and read it out loud.

_Dear Renesmee Carlie Cullen,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are accepted and here by asked to join the House of Night. We are sending someone to give you a special mark on your forehead. We asked you to go to our school as soon as you get it.__ As a new fledgling we attached one plane ticket to Tulsa.__ No… never mind that we will pick you up ourselves. We wish your presence here at our school. Merry meet. Merry part. And Merry meet again Renesmee._

_High Priestess,_

_Neferet._

_P.S. You new room mate is Renesella Van Force a.k.a. Louise Vander. Your new mentor is Professor Lenobia. Your going to be a third former student._

Then Edward stopped. A weird greeting? Mentor? Mark? WTH is this? I got the letter from dad and read once, twice, three times to sink in. I felt my stomach clenched and swear I was going vomit. Luckily Esme got me a glass of water to drink. I drank the water, and breathe calmly. Alice and Jasper looked inside the envelope for more papers or whatnot. Then Alice found something.

"Hey I found this video letter from your friend." She said happily and gave it to me. I looked at it first, then went to the living room and put it on.

Ok. Louise—I mean Renesella is obsessed with technology and creativity. Whenever she sends me letter and such it is always fancy or expensive. Not to mention Jasper found another letter from her again only this time hand written and has a friendship bracelet she made herself. Now that's better, so I put on the bracelet and press play.

"Is it on? Stupid tripod stand still! Everyone please be quiet, ok! Thank you." It was nice to hear her voice again I miss her very much.

"Hey sis! I guess you finally got the letter huh? You must be like WTH! And probably like "I'll never go to this school" or "No one can make go" or "I'll just have to avoid this tracker at whatever cost." Right? Well I don't blame you Renesmee. Because I've been there and done that process. Trust me they can easily convince you to come-." Then she got interrupted by a spoiled rich girl.

"We're welcoming your new nerd herd of a friend Renesella. Not pushing her away. So stop with comforting, because she's coming here whether she likes it or not. Oh… I'm Aphrodite by the way. I'm the normal one around here and very popular. I have visions that is my gift. Everyone wants to be me." She was grinning and was playing with her hair. Gosh that annoys me with girls.

"Nice and fun isn't she Renesmee! Just ignore her like we do and you'll be fine trust me. She a plastic spoiled Barbie doll." She laughed.

"Not to mention a total bitch queen! Right twin." One girl said.

"Of course twin. Your always correct." Another girl said and played with her hair. Renesella rolled her eyes and sighed.

"People! I'm trying to tell Renesmee something important here! So can all of you shut up now! Gosh no wonder we're not getting along! Ok. The two twin girls here are Erin and Shaunee." She pointed to the two girls waving happily. As weird as it is they may not be related or look alike, but they have the same interest.

"Hey Renesmee! I'm Erin; I live around here in Tulsa. I love fashion it's basically my whole entire life! Hope you can come here and I'll give you some fashion tips!" She winked and smiled.

"Twin your not the only one who knows fashion. I'm Shaunee by the way, I'm actually the expert of fashion here Erin's just a rookie." Erin gave her an offended look.

"Sorry Erin but it's the truth. Anyways I transferred from Connecticut to Tulsa. And just like my twin said we'll give you tips on fashion girl. Trust me." I can tell Louise a.k.a Renesella is starting to be pissed off, it made me laugh watching her lose her patience.

"OMG! Shut the damn up guys! Your not helping Renesella here, now please let her talk or wait for her to ask you to speak. We're welcoming a new friend not scaring the heck out of her." Two girls said together. Everyone was quiet only Louise was happy and kept her cool.

"Finally! Thank you Zoey and Stevie-Rae I owe you both so much right now. I appreciate it gratefully. Now what am I suppose to say." She twirled her hair then her eyes wondered like an anime character. Ok I watch anime here and there random times, but not always.

"Right…Zoey, me, Damien, and Stevie-Rae we're all third formers! Hey Z wave!" The camera went to Zoey and she waved shyly and directed the camera at Louise again.

"Don't worry she isn't this shy, trust me. She lived in Broken Arrow before coming here. She's really amazing!" Then Zoey covered her mouth and pulled her out for awhile. I heard something broke and rough play. Hope they're alright, but then again Louise deserved it.

"Sorry about that. Technically I'm the only one here who is normal, and so is Jack my boyfriend. Those two won't hurt each other; they'll eventually stop in 5 minutes I know all these things. Oh… I'm Damien by the way.

Damien was right in 5 minutes Zoey and Louise stopped fighting and were just laughed the head off. Of course Louise got some bruises, but hey it would heal up easily. They remind me of Jacob and Embry's fights rough at first, and then friends after like nothing bad happened. Do I really want to go? No! No Renesmee you're not going to this school. Even if your best friend in the whole wide world is there. I got to stop this inner babble habit its getting on my freaking nerves.

Finally Louise is in control again. So looking at the camera she said.

"Ok Renesmee. I think we scared you by our weirdness, and crazy stunts. We just want to say "Hi" and hope you can come. Guess what? Lenobia will be our mentor! Isn't that great! She's amazing and very nice. She teaches Equestrian studies, best subject ever!"

"Hey! It isn't only her in this school ya know. There are also other great teachers in the house of Night! I'm Stevie-Rae by the way. I'm actually not this crazy just these guys and girls are. Sorry there is one other guy who is suppose to come. His name is Erik Night a sixth former like Aphrodite here. Great she left don't worry she hates us all." She said sadly, but had a slight smile on her face.

"You see my friends, and got some info. So we can't wait for you to come, if not we don't blame you. But seriously I hate saying this, but you no choice once your marked Nessie. You'll have to come here if you don't want to die. And I'm dead serious about this. Just warning you here sis, no joke and don't hate me." She said sadly, and then added. "Sorry 'bout that, but it's the truth, so see you later Nessie! Bye…love you!" Then it ended to the credits.

I was crying not about what I heard, but the pain of Louise and I imagine the same thing for me. So I really have no choice, but it won't stop me from avoiding that tracker. Right now I saw different selection of the DVD to give me info about my new school. It was nice and brilliant not to mention like a castle who would dream to live in. Aunt Rosalie sat beside me and gave me a smile.

"So Renesmee… are you going to go to this school?" Knowing her completely she wants me to say "yes". I get it this is her way to separate Jacob and me. Great! More to add the drama in my life. Ah crap!

"Aunt Rosalie. I'm not going and no one can make me go! Not even this damn school! Does that answer your question?" I feel so pissed off right now that I can punch someone on the face for no f***king reason!

"What's with that attitude young lady? This is a great opportunity for you. A school full of vampires can't say no to that." Trying to convince me to go. Honestly she failed since I gave her a cold stare.

"Well… Forks is my life! I'm not throwing it away for some all vampire school! Besides Jacob could kill himself or run away if I'm gone! Do you think I want this! I don't Rosalie, and you can't make me!" I yelled very angry I stand up walking to the side glass door, but Rosalie grabbed my arm tight restraining me.

"Who cares? Renesmee… you spend all your time with him. Now you need some time to be alone or with other people! You rarely spend time with us! Please just think about Nessie." She loosen my arm slowly. I rubbed it and said.

"I care a lot! Who knows what Jacob would do! If I found out I caused all his depression I'll be responsible for it. His part of my life Rosalie! Case closed no more questions. And just what I said before. You. Can't. Make. Me!" With that I ran into the forest and went home. All I could see is my whole family speechless and disappointed.

**AN: Pls. make sure you review each chapter as you read. Leave any suggestions or ideas of what you want to happen on chapter 7… I'll be uploading chaps 1-6 if I can today if not then maybe tomorrow. Thx and leave a comment if I should change, improve or tell me if it's good and if not tell what to improve on. No harsh or negative comments please keep it positive. Thank you once again and enjoy Twilight Marked! **


	2. Chapter 2 Decisions:Renesmee & Jacob POV

Chapter 2: Decisions and Camouflage (Renesmee)

I got home still crying I went upstairs and closed everything that leads to my room. I turned the music to the maximum volume and lay down on the bed. Louise why were you marked? I shouldn't have been there to hide you. I couldn't have turned you myself saving you from all this pain and you wouldn't have left. Right now I don't want to talk to anyone especially Aunt Rosalie. Is it possible for her to understand that Jacob is part of my life and that I love him so much? Then Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Edward were coming up to my room. I deliberately ignored them. All I heard was.

"Renesmee! Open the door, right now! Renesmee can you hear us? Open the door now!" Bella yelled furiously while banging the door. She was being all motherly and hysterically worried. I didn't answer at first I just kept quiet and listened to my music. I played Cherry Bomb by The Runaways

"Renesmee! This isn't funny! Please open the door! Edward do something quick! I don't want my baby staying in there too long. This is not good for her!" As much as I want to open this door I can't. I know I'll regret this, but I needed to be alone so I can think clearly.

"Don't worry. I'll get in there somehow. Wait right here?" Then he disappeared. Remember when I said I locked all the doors to my room. Well… I forgot the vents in my room.

So unbelievably my dad got in my room in 5 minutes tops. He gave me his furious dad look, turned down the music and opened the door. Then Bella, Carlisle, and Esme went in my room. Carlisle was near the door in case I run away again so is my dad. Esme was near the window sitting on the rocking chair. And finally mom was beside me on my bed. I feel like a prisoner, can't they understand that I want to be alone. Argh let's just get this lecture over with before Jacob comes tonight.

"Renesmee you shouldn't act like that! Rosalie was just suggesting you really hurt her this time. Do you know she treats you like her own daughter too, please don't be hard on her." Mom said reasoning and explaining my fight with Rosalie. Actually she deserves it since she wasn't that trusting about my relationship with Jacob. In my mind I was cursing over and over and thinking of ways to get her back.

"Carlie! What did I tell you about swearing! Damn my head hurts of what you are thinking of right now. I know you're angry but calm down." Dad was massaging his head. I hate it that I cause him to be angry, but that's why I needed to be alone I could hurt their feelings by telling them what I really feel.

"I'm sorry…. I'm sorry ok. It's just I hate to leave the place I grew up for so long. I don't want to change everything! If I get marked I'll be different from you all. I won't be the same Renesmee you know. I'm afraid that Jacob won't like me anymore." I cried even more this time I can't stop. I got my pillow and covered my face I don't want them to see me cry.

"Renesmee honey. You always be our Renesmee no matter what. So you may have a mark, go to a new school away from here and have an affinity. So what? That doesn't change you as a person. You know that Jacob will accept you no matter what. You're his imprint since birth I'm sure he'll understand believe me." Mom said comforting me. She gave me a hug and stroked my hair. I like that being hugged by her makes me feel like a kid again. I was safe in her arms and I need this to calm me down.

"You think so mom? What if I drink human blood for the first time and can't stop will you still love me? I don't want to be like those new born vampires you told me. Do you think Jacob will understand?"

"Renesmee if I know him he'll understand or else I have to take him down for him to understand." Dad said teasingly. I got to say that made me smile and I was a bit offended, but he was joking like always.

"And besides, human blood won't be an issue once you visit us again if your going then will let eat some animal blood like always." Carlisle said. He's like my second dad even though he's my grandpa in truth. Then he added. "Anyway you'll know when to stop Renesmee, blood is blood and human blood isn't really your favorite type of blood." I giggled and was glad he said that, I love him so much.

Ok so maybe if… if I go Carlisle's right I won't get crazy about it will pass and I won't care what I drink human or animal blood. I can work things out with Jacob surely he'll still let me cross the treaty line even if I'm a full vampire with a crescent mark on my forehead. I'm sure I won't be under the sun like I'm used to now and I think I won't sparkle under the sun. I know what will happen to me if I can't change or when I'm under the sun. I will as scary as it is… die!

The thought just haunted me now. I was frozen and staring at the wall for a while. Dad manage get my attention.

"Renesmee are ok?" With that just said I place my hands on the sides of his head and place the images I thought of minutes ago. After that he was shocked, like scared as shit. He was shaking his head and breathed deeply.

"Edward what did you see? What did Renesmee show you?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Renesmee are you sure about this? This isn't a joke right? I can't let this happen to you." Edward said furiously.

"Yes dad. It will happen if I don't go to the school once I'm marked. That's why I have to avoid this tracker one way or another." I said solemnly. Mom, Carlisle and Esme were confused and didn't know what Edward and I were talking about.

"What are you two talking about? What's going to happen to my daughter?" Bella said, I quickly placed my hands at the side of her head and showed her what I have showed dad. Then I did the same for Carlisle and Esme. They were all shocked too and speechless.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? Great! What are we going to do now? Is it possible that we can let Renesmee stay at the Quileute Reservation till this is over?" Bella suggested. Thank you mom for this idea, but honestly I know it wouldn't work at least not in the house but outside.

"Nice idea mom, but it wouldn't work. See the tracker must know everything I do, who my friends are and what goes on in my life. Probably if I'm there he or she will think of a way to get me out of boundary. Then give me my mark and take me away before anybody will get to me." I said truthfully. I hope Jacob won't read dad's mind right now. I don't want him to worry right now especially that he's in a good mood to see me tonight.

"Let's just take this slow. The tracker isn't here now, and we don't have a plan. Why don't we just sleep on it for now? I'm sure we'll come up with a plan to hide Renesmee and deal with problem, I'm sure this is a complete misunderstanding." Carlisle pointed out. We all nodded and felt more comfortable about what he said.

Technically we all stayed in my room talking about something else like my day at La Push. I told them about my conversation with Leah and the girls. Bella and Edward laughed and suggested maybe Leah needs Alice's expertise around guys. I couldn't agree with them more, but then again Leah is on a double date with Seth and Sheila and her friend Ashton. I wonder if it's going well. Then Esme went to the kitchen and told us she was going to make us some snacks. Mom is going to help her, leaving me with dad and Carlisle.

Carlisle, dad and me were "playing would you rather" while waiting for Esme and mom. What I was bored and there's nothing to do practically. Dad and Carlisle asked me a lot of personal question like: How many times I kissed Jacob? Or "If I have to choose between Taylor Lautner and Jacob", or "Who is the best Aunt Alice or Rosalie?" I mean these questions are hard. Not to mention I could someone's feelings.

Of course I kissed Jacob a lot and it was beyond amazing, his kissing is getting better and better. As for the other two I just said "I don't know." Or "Secret" and say would you rather to change the subject. I'm not telling them my personal and private life. I asked dad "would you rather act with Tom Cruise or Matt Damon?" he said he'd act with Tom Cruise in an action movie. Not bad for a vampire dad, I thought he might pick Matt Damon. Then I asked Carlisle.

"Alright Carlisle, would you rather read minds like dad, or teleport?"

"That's easy! Teleport of course… I won't have to pay for plane tickets to where ever I go and it's easier to get to work." Carlisle said happily.

"I thought you're on my side Carlisle?" Dad pretended to offended, but it's obvious that Carlisle knew he was joking.

"At least I won't have to hear everyone's thoughts. Talk about a huge head ache and not to mention I don't want to know everyone's thoughts." Carlisle countered. Of course dad sighed in defeat and said.

"True. But then again it comes in handy." Dad reasoned his ability.

Esme and mom came back with snacks and drinks for all of us. I drank hot chocolate and ate some cookies and fruits. They had sandwiches and had the same drinks hot chocolate. Oh I forgot there were mini marshmallows which I love a lot. After that I felt slowly sleepy, I was also yawning and that gave it away. Carlisle and Esme said goodnight and left. Edward and Bella stayed a little longer till I pretended to sleep. They left as soon as I yawned and said goodnight.

Hours later I was awake waiting for Jacob to come. I saw a glass of milk and thought Bella put it there in case of my horrifying nightmares. I drink the milk, turned on my lamp, and of course opened my window for Jacob. While I was waiting for him, I thought maybe just maybe this school is good for me. That meeting other people like myself will give me a sense that I'm not the only one who is a vampire that there are more out there.

"What? No! Renesmee get a hold of your self. You're not going to any fancy school even though there are vampires there like you." I said to myself. I walked to my mirror and said.

"Don't think about the House of Night. You're life is here and Jacob is part of your life, your family, and friends. Besides living in a house of vampires and crossing to others is enough. I don't need to meet other vampires with marks on there forehead. Talk about weird. And not all vampires can have werewolf friends like me. So Renesmee you are not going."

"What are you talking about Nessie?" I turned around finding Jacob standing by my window. His expression was concerned and wondering if I need some kind of therapist.

"Umm… Jake-I didn't know you came in. I—was just…" Feeling totally embarrassed and like an idiot. Oh my gosh just kill me now.

"You were what? Do you have a problem Nessie 'cause you can tell me?" He pulled me to my bed and rocked me back and forth to comfort me.

"It's a long story Jacob, and I don't want to talk about it. Maybe Sam just gave you a limit before you can take your shift again."

"Who cares Nessie? I've done all of it and I'm beat. I've got all night… so tell me?" I hesitated for a while. Do I really have to tell him? Is it worth the risk? Would he understand if I have to go and accept me if it ever happens? Okay Renesmee if you want a great relationship with Jake, you have to be honest and hope he understands.

"Jacob… honey I don't know where to begin?"

Jacob's (P.O.V.)

Nessie told me everything from the moment she got a strange letter, what the request was, her family's opinion and what was going to happen to her. At first I thought it was a joke and we would get over it. But she was serious about this, she wasn't laughing she was crying and was very upset.

"I'm not letting this stupid school get you! They must have send it to the wrong person. I'm sure this is all a big mistake." She looked at her hands then looked up to my eyes.

"I wish it was a mistake to Jake. But… it doesn't lie! I'm going to be marked anytime whether I like it or not. The worse part of being mark… is that I will die if I don't go to the House of Night Jacob!" She kept on crying and blaming herself.

"Nessie shh…. Shh…. It's going to be alright. Okay. I'll protect you with everything I can, and it's not the end of the world. I'll have Seth watch you at school and Embry and Quil patrol the area near there. Then I can form a plan with your family and the rest. Ok?" I said confidently, she looked at me with doubt and unsure of what I said.

"I hope so Jake. But can I tell that if it would ever happen—please don't forget about me! Take care of everyone here. Gosh this is probably the worse moments of my life!" She said angrily, but she wasn't crying anymore.

"I got to go soon. I know I said I'll stay here all night, but Sam will kill me if I don't come back in time. So go to sleep and Seth will meet you tomorrow." She nodded and tucked herself in. I stayed another 5 minutes before going. I went to the window, I turned around to see Nessie fast asleep, and no nightmares at least for now.

I got home finding all my friends there this late. They know the problem obviously, because their expressions are furious, concerned, and very defensive about Nessie's problem. At first I thought we shouldn't talk about this, but then again it is important none of us want Nessie to leave especially me.

"So Jacob what's the plan?" Sam beginning the conversation. He was the leader of the pack before, but since he has a kid he gave it to me and won't take no for an answer. Sure I can be the Alpha, but honestly I didn't really want it then again Sam asked me or rather forced me too. Now that I'm the leader I never knew this was complicated and stressful. Then Embry waved his hand on my face.

"What Embry? I was thinking of something here. No need to waved your hand at my face." Being annoyed already.

"You're not thinking of a plan Jake. You're—." I cut him off and said.

"Ok, this is the plan for now. Seth, Embry, and Quil you will protect Nessie at school. Seth will protect her in school while you guys patrol the area. That clear?" I command them. Being their leader has it's advantages and I'm sure enjoying this.

"Sure boss. How come Seth protects Nessie in school?"Quil said. I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily.

"Because Seth is Nessie's classmate. They have the same classes so… he has access to the school buildings. Any more questions Quil?" Being tensed and stressed.

"No. Just checking Jacob. Just relax ok we're not gonna let anyone get Nessie ok?" Quil being sarcastic again.

"Alright. The rest of us will go to the Cullen house to think of a plan. And before you all ask, we're going whether you like it or not. Her parents must have thought of something and maybe it can help us protect her even more."

"Jacob, what if that bloodsucker actually marked her? We have no other choice, but to let her go there so she can still be alive. What about that?" Paul said.

"Listen to me! We're not going to think about that right now! Let's just focus on the plan before any more crisis! Clear Paul." He didn't say anything; he glared at me and left.

"Damn it! Ok then just remember what you're going to do and we'll meet at the Cullen house tomorrow. Seth bring Nessie home ok. Quil and Embry take your car and follow them going home. If anyone follows' divert them from going to the Cullen house. Dismiss!" I left them there and went to my room.

A few minutes later they left without saying anything. If there's one thing I know is to stop that tracker from marking Nessie. I made a promise to myself that I won't let her go to that school and be marked. Tomorrow we'll make up a plan and Nessie won't have to be afraid anymore. With that I slept through the stressful evening and hoped for a miracle.


	3. Chapter 3 Trackers Observations: R&S POV

Chapter 3- Tracker's Observations (Renesmee)

Today is another day to be worried. I had a feeling that the tracker will be near by. But I won't let it get to not now, not ever. So I did my regular routine which are to: shower, get dressed, fix my room, make sure I got everything, and get breakfast, and also fix my hair. After I got dressed I quickly fixed my room, my hair, all my stuff for school is downstairs so I don't to worry about that. I fixed my hair I like to leave it down and not tie it that's my style. After that I checked my room twice if I didn't leave anything on. So far everything is ok, until I realize a note was left on my table. It said.

_Be safe today and don't worry. Seth, Embry and Quil will watch over you. Seth will take you home later followed by Embry and Quil in your car. I'll be at your house the whole day planning with your family for that tracker. Be careful Nessie. -Love Jacob__._

Ok maybe Jacob's right. I have to trust him and not think of the tracker coming to mark me.

"Ok then Renesmee, you will not think about the tracker ok? I'll be fine and no one can hurt me, because I have Seth, Embry and Quil protecting me at school. Don't. Think. About. The. Tracker!" I said to myself facing the mirror.

Good thing Bella and Edward weren't in my room or else we'll have another lecture about talking to yourself and how I really feel. It's embarrassing enough that they thought of a psychiatrist to help me with my inner babble. They don't understand that sometimes this helps me think or center myself. I looked at the clock 6:30 well heck I better get down before they call me. I hugged my stuff golden retriever dog Ruby and put her back on top of my bed and went down stairs.

"Good morning Renesmee! Did you sleep well last night?" Mom said happily, while making breakfast.

"Morning mom and dad! Yeah I slept well last night and no nightmares this time!" Disguising my conversation, and visit by Jacob. I even tried not thinking about last night before dad can read my mind.

"That's good Renesmee, anything happened last night perhaps?" Edward asked like a detective. Dad's method's always works only this time I'm not falling for it.

"Dad no one was in my room, but me if there was a guy you would hear him throwing rocks at my window or what he is thinking. Right dad?" I said very sweetly and innocently just enough to let him change the subject or a nod. He did nod just like I expected it to happen, I'm thankful for my acting skills it never fails to save me in situations like this.

"You're right Renesmee. You want breakfast? Mom made bacon, eggs, sausages, orange juice… do you want anything honey?" Dad said playing the same game as me to get any information about last night.

"Yeah, sure dad. But quit the acting and interrogation you're not really good at it sorry." Taking some of everything mom made and also got the orange juice. I mange to make a quick victory smile without dad knowing. I looked at him and he did the same for a minute then mom stopped us from our staring contest game.

"Ok you two; this is breakfast time not staring at each other. Please Edward, Renesmee needs to go to school before Jacob arrives or she might not go." Then she looked at me and said. "Renesmee finish your breakfast and go to school. Get everything you need for your day. Seth is-."

"Taking me home mom? I know mom he called me last night before I went to sleep. Also Embry and Quil will patrol the school area when classes are in session, so that there are no teachers will kick them out. I'll be safe with Seth, I promise." I finished my breakfast and put it all in the sink. They were just there staring at me like I have another temper tantrum.

"Renesmee? Did you really get some sleep last night? I know that you're always angry when you don't get enough sleep. Are you really ok?" Bella said very worried. I can't blame her, of course she knows I'm like this I'm her daughter so she know everything about me. But I don't need this right now I have to go before I lose my anger on them and also hurt them.

"Mom… I'm ok, ok? Ever since the letter came I got shocked, scared and furious. But really I'm ok. Don't worry so much, or you'll get wrinkles, and age quickly." I said.

"I'm not gonna get old! I'm a vampire. Never mind, I'll see you later Renesmee and Jacob will be here the whole day so you'll see him after school. Bye." She hugged me and dad too. He told me not to joke around with mom so much. I nodded, but kept one of my fingers crossed. What? He knows I'm kidding and mom too, they were just playing along so I won't feel bad, and they do the same thing to me too.

I waved them goodbye and headed to the Cullen garage. My cars were a red Mercedes Benz and a blue Volvo. They were gifts from the whole family and my motorcycles are Ducati's a black one and a red one gifts from my family on the Quileute Reservation. I'm lucky to have all this vehicles, from my amazing families. I chose the blue Volvo, I haven't actually driven it since last summer and I felt like driving this one because Ii is my color for today. And no… I'm not driving it because I'm sad; I'm driving it because it's my favorite color. Surprisingly I found another note from Jacob. This time it said.

"I_ knew you would pick this today. Seth was driving me crazy last night, because he wanted to drive this car so bad. I'm sorry I wanted you to choose something else, but anyway be safe today and just what I said last night. Don't worry ok? I'll see you later Nessie.—Love Jacob__ "_

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Jacob's letter's always cheers me up no matter what. I got in the car, and turned the radio on. Since I have an adaptor to plug my I-pod, I quickly searched for the song "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore and backed up the drive way. I wasn't in a rush and I was obviously speeding my way through the forest. It didn't take long to get to the road, and slowed down a bit. I saw all my friends walking on the street chatting happily. I pulled and said.

"Hey Allie, Drake, Jesse, and Nicole! Do you want a ride to school? It's ok." I said. They turned around and smiled.

"Yeah! Sure Renesmee!" They got in and Drake got shotgun while the other three sighed and took the back seat.

"This is a cool car Renesmee! Who got you this? This is better than my car! Is this a new car model?" Nicole said amazed with the car. Here we go again, I get it that my friends like my stuff, but time after time it gets a bit annoying. I breathed slowly and said.

"My parent gave it to me on my last birthday. Yeah it's a new model Nicole." I said casually. And I added. "Can we get one thing straight people? Don't think that I'm a spoiled brat who gets anything she wants ok? I'm not that girl and never will be. It's only Monica who is the spoiled Barbie doll here not me. And I'm not saying that you didn't say ok? I just want you to know that even though I have all this stuff it can't replace our friendship. Ok." I said making my point.

"Don't worry, Renesmee we believe you." Allie smiled at me. And the others said the same thing, I'm fine being with them, and I don't care if I'm popular all I want are loyal, understanding and trustworthy friends that's it.

We arrived at school exactly on time before the first bell. Seth was waiting for us in my usual parking spot. Then my friends went in and said they'll wait for me in class. And Nicole said we have a rehearsal for our play today. Great! I wanted to go; now she told me we have practice. Crap! Ok maybe I can skip… can't Mr. Knight say I can't skip today, because they need me. But then again it will give the tracker the sense I'm not going to do my regular routine, and will go somewhere else. Ok then… today school won't be so bad after all.

Seth pulled me aside and said we needed to talk.

Seth (P.O.V.)

I pulled Renesmee aside so she can also talk to Embry and Quil. At first she was confused then understands what we are going to talk about.

"Hey Renesmee, how are you? You had all of us worried especially Jacob. Are you really ok?" I said rapidly with concern. She laughed and hugged me that mean's she's fine and ok.

"I'm fine Seth. Thank you for worrying me about me. Jacob gave me a note saying you three will protect me and take me home. Will be going home later, I don't know 3:30 or 4 p.m. I have a rehearsal today that I didn't know of. Maybe that will slow the tracker down a bit and won't think of finding me." She said confidently with a bit of nervousness. But I have to give her credit a great strategy for now.

"Well I'm down with that. I can call Jacob and tell him will be here for a while and what you said Renesmee. Great plan for now." Embry smiled at her.

"What he said Renesmee. Anyway if anybody asks will say that were new guards and it is our job to patrol this area. And Charlie knows what to do if we call him, he'll just say we're new recruits in the stations. Impressed? We even dressed like police officers!" Quil said cockily. He and Quil circled once and put on their sunglasses.

"Wow! Great! Then I really don't have to worry, I have great bodyguards Jacob assigned! Seth let's get to class before the bell goes. See you later Embry, you too Quil." She hugged them and saluted them. They did the same and went into position.

"See you later guys! To English class we go. You know I just fall asleep anyway." She laughed and grabbed my hand just as friends, and everyone in school knows we're just friends so they don't tease us when we hold hands, hug each other or link our arms together.

We got to English class before Mr. Knight came in the room. Renesmee sat with Nicole at the front. She doesn't need to worry about the curtains because Mr. Knight doesn't open them at all. I sat with Drake at the back by the window. Allie and Jesse sat in front of us. The bell rang and we found Mr. Knight late again. So we all said.

"You're late Mr. Knight! Do the Dance!" He laughed very hard and accepted.

You see if we are late we have to Dance to the song of Justin Beiber "Baby". So he did the 30 seconds of the song to dance, which is good and a bit of a payback for the B- he gave me. I shouldn't have got an A+, but Mr. Knight gave me a B-! B- (Minus!). Well we're not going to have a pop quiz we're going to watch The City of Angels. He said this is our treat for being a great class. At least no quiz and I won't have to complain. I'll just sleep till it's over.

"Oh no, you're not Seth. Wake up!" Renesmee whispered. She placed her chair beside mine, and sat down.

"Fine. At least you're here Renesmee. I hate it if Monica sat beside me, you she will try to break my relationship with Sheila, and there's no way I can allow that." I whispered angrily. I was serious about what I said about Monica. She is the worst girl I've ever met, and I won't ever have a date with her as long as I live.

"Don't need to get all feisty Seth. And don't worry, Sheila won't leave you, I know this because I talked to her last week and she really loves you Seth Clearwater. Don't let Monica ruin your relationship you here me?" she said that with confidence, she even put her head on my shoulder while watching the movie.

I can't get the feeling why I love her so much. Wait a minute—love? Do I feeling for Renesmee? No! We're just friends, like brother and sister relationship right? I have Sheila and I'm happy with her, but why whenever I see Renesmee I feel different and all. I looked at her and she did the same and smiled. I smiled back and continued to watch the movie. I looked at our class they were staring at us and watching at the same time. I have to tell Renesmee to sit up straight so no one can take our picture together in this position and spread to the whole school.

She wasn't surprise, because she instantly straightened her position and mouthed "thank you" to me and I just nodded and smiled. The bell rang and Mr. Knight told us we'll be finishing the movie tomorrow first thing, before starting our new topic.

"Renesmee, come here please?" He said happily.

"Yes Mr. Knight, what can I do for you?" She said politely and gave a slight smile. She must be worried about the problem. I stayed with her so we can go to our next class together. We both had the same classes since first year except for drama class I did it once on the first year of school, not because Nessie wanted me to, because I wanted to try and give it a shot.

"Are you coming to the rehearsal today? We cannot have you being absent again, because if you do then Monica will get your part completely because she has been attending all the rehearsal. Do you understand that Renesmee? I don't want my star actress replaced, but I will have no choice to give it to her if you don't make it today. I'm sorry Renesmee if you truly want the part Christine in our musical play "Phantom of the Opera" then you have to attend rehearsal today." He was serious and solemn. Mr. Knight maybe a great teacher, but he is also a professional director, who has tons of experience.

"She'll be there sir. I'll make sure she gets there for rehearsal today. No one can replace Renesmee Cullen. And you can't replace her she is a born star. Trust me I'll have her there 2:30 p.m. later." I manage to say finding my voice; I can't hear this drama anymore we all know Nessie has always taken all the lead roles of every play in Forks high school since first year.

"I'll be there sir. Just like what Seth said he'll take me there and wait for me. I'm sorry sir… I have a problem going on and it's been complicated since then. I hope you understand Mr. Knight please don't replace me… please!" She said sadly. She never heard him saying she was going to be replaced before. But if she is marked then for sure she will be replaced. If that ever happened then I'll ask Sheila to take her place, besides she and Sheila get along, and Sheila has a great voice close to Renesmee and Christine's voices.

"Ok… good don't let me down and the whole school. Here take this note and give it to your next teacher so that you both are excused. I'll see you Renesmee." He gave her the note he looked so disappointed at Renesmee.

It's not her fault anyway I had to pull her away before she cries in front of our teacher. Walking down the hall silently was like time passing by so quickly. Renesmee was playing with the note I had to take it away from her hand before she rips it off. Then I realize she wasn't heading to gym class, she was going to the forest… you know where Bella told Edward that she knows he's a vampire.

"Hey! Hey! Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Class is this way, not outside! Renesmee please I promised Jacob I'd look after you as long as that you-know-what is there looking for and do you-know-what to your forehead. Renesmee—." I followed her out to the courtyard. She turned around and smiled cockily.

"If you don't want Jacob to get mad at you, then come with me Seth or leave me alone and get to class before you get into trouble. Anyway your always playing the good boy around here might as well be a rebel once in your life." Then she continued walking to that forest. I have no choice but to follow her.

Damn she's good I better come up with better arguments next time. This is the best she's done with me ever since the last we argued, but that's different this is more serious than ever. I saw Embry and Quil near by. I gave the look so they won't ask questions and just do their duties to watch if that tracker comes. Then I heard Embry talking to Jacob on his cell and then I thought f**k! Jacob's gonna kill me if I don't protect Renesmee. I ran quickly to catch up with Renesmee luckily she stopped to take a break.

"Renesmee please come back with me! Coach Newton will get mad at us and make us do 50 push ups if we don't attend class today or worse he'll ask us to do 20 laps the next day! Please Renesmee as a friend, a brother, a companion please! I don't want your parents getting mad at you." I said rapidly in panic.

Her, she just laughed hysterically for a few minutes then cried. I've never since her cry since Monica pushed her and made fun of her at kindergarten. She must have kept this crying from everyone. She is really depressed and doesn't know what to do. Hasn't she suffered enough already. I sat down beside her and hugged her tight till she stops and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry Seth…sorry. I'm very stupid doing this being a reckless rebellious Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I used to be a role model but what happened to me Seth? Why did I lose myself, my confidence, everything?" She sobbed and put her head on hands.

"You're just away for a while Nessie. You didn't lose anyone we're still here fighting for you. Don't worry Nessie we'll all get through this together, I promise. Here put your hand on my heart and repeat after me." She did what I said, and I did put my hand on her heart/ chest.

"Seth? What are we doing putting our hands on each other's hearts?" I laughed and shook my head.

"We are going to make an oath or promise to each other that I made myself. Leah and I used to do this, but then she grew tired of it and never did it again. Don't be scared Nessie, this is our promise to keep and never forget. Are you ready Nessie?" I said being professional and talking to her like what a brother would do.

"Ready Seth thanks, for doing this. Our promises are: the wolf pack to protect my family and friends when I go, to make sure Jacob doesn't do anything reckless or kill himself no matter what happens to me, and finally if ever I'm marked everyone will still accept and love me even if I'm a different vampire." She said stating the promises we should do before I say my oath that I made.

"Ok, repeat after me." I hesitated and then began to say the oath I made when I was 5 years old. "Who ever breaks this promise." I said, and then cued her to say the same.

"Who ever breaks this promise." She said following me.

"I, state your name ok. I Seth Clearwater promise to keep."

"I Renesmee Cullen promise to keep"

"This promise. If I ever break this promise my heart won't stop crying till I fulfill this promise from now till the end of time itself." We both said this line together smiling at each other.

It felt right doing this I think Nessie does too. We both pulled hands to ourselves and we to lunch period together. We even decided to explain to coach that there was a problem Nessie is dealing with and she needed to get some fresh air to cool off. Then what we didn't expect to happen is that the tracker found us.

Renesmee (P.O.V.)

I was hyperventilating and breathless to see the tracker a few tables away from me. Seth was in a defensive position. I had to restrain him before he punches a student/ tracker who is about to mark me! He mouthed "_Only a few more hours, you'll be marked Renesmee_." She smiled crookedly and pretended to talk to Stacy and Monica's entourage.

"Seth…Seth calm down please. Remember he won't get till I'm alone and isolated ok? It's not that he brought another tracker who is a girl?" I whispered calmly. Then a girl came by our table and left a note by my side I opened it, and it said.

"_You think that we only send one, but you're wrong we're everywhere Renesmee. We do everything we can to get what we want, and we always win. You can run all you want but the truth is we know your every move anytime, anywhere we'll track you down till you get marked. Have a great day. __ Jewel and Dean."_ That gave me the shivers to the bones. Seth saw my expressions and got the note. He read it once, twice, three times to sink in and understand what it said.

"Renesmee let's go home now! I'll tell Mr. Knight that Sheila will take your part ok? She knows your lines and everything. There are two trackers' here right now, I'll call Jacob and tell him we're going home now, because of what happened." He got his cell phone and before he dialed his I stopped him and said.

"Seth that's what, they want me to do. They want me to surrender be weak, and always ask for protection. We'll be ok, I'll be ok. I'm going to rehearsal's today none of them can touch me there too much witnesses. School is my second best shield ok? We'll go home after rehearsal ok?" I whispered quietly for his ears only to hear. Then, added.

"I know someone a vampire here who can shape shift any people here. That's the twin's Derek and Nash they're in our science class in front of us. They said they'll do anything for me, then this might be our chance to divert thee trackers. With me Seth, or without me? I said seriously.

"With you all the way Nessie." I hugged him and I looked at the trackers, they're eyes were mocking and they won't care if they hurt my family or friends.

Seth and I went to science class it was one of my mom's old friends again Angela Weber. We call her Mrs. Weber, but after class she let's me call her Aunt Angela. I sat with Seth as usual second row by the door. The window blinds were always shut, probably Bella and Edward told them something about my condition and that they can open it when the sun is not up. I saw Derek and Nash in front of us.

I tapped them both twice for a code that meant we needed to talk. They both tap their foot once for yes. I took it well, because I knew they have a crush on me. Mrs. Weber said we'll be working in four groups and make study notes for our next test, which I won't do if ever I get marked. After that both guys turned around and smiled eagerly. Seth however was uncomfortable I had to restrain him and remind him that they were helping us.

"Hello boys! Great day we're having today right. Let's begin our notes." I notice Angela was looking at us at the same time at the others. I got two papers one for notes and one for chatting.

"Renesmee what's the catch?" Nash said confused.

"Yeah… tapping us means it's important and serious. You can't do—."

"Do that without any reason Derek, Nash? I need a favor from you both if you still want me to be here in this school." I told them in a quiet cool voice. I don't want to alert anyone or the whole student body. In the chat note I wrote.

"_I'm going to an all vampire school in Tulsa Derek and Nash. If I'm marked I have no choice but to go anyways. The mark is like a __ (crescent) and it's blue. If I don't go there I'll surely… die!"_ I gave that to them first. They hid it perfectly so Angela won't come here and take it away. I saw them angry and wrote something down. They gave it to me and Seth and I read it.

"_We're not going to let that happen! Forks is nothing without you Renesmee you know that? What's the favor Renesmee? We'll do anything for you princess. What is it?"_ I looked at them and smiled, giggled and wrote.

"_Thanks boys! I need a distraction when I go home; it's to divert the tracker's to follow me. One of you will shape shift into Seth the one my right and the other will be me. Seth and I will go to the auditorium for my rehearsal the trackers might be there. But since Seth is helping to help the play we'll both be backstage. I need you to get the trackers attention I'll call on my cell so that you know we're no where to be found and you'll show up by going in and out quickly as Seth and me. Ok? I'll tell Mr. Knight I want a close practice for me only so I can run my lines by myself. You better get in your car and go somewhere else that they don't know. Call me if you did it and hang up."_ I gave it to them, hoping they understand the favor I ordered them. They smiled cockily at me and wrote.

"_Renesmee Cullen you have a deal. It should be easy and since we're in student council we'll tell everyone to go out side for our show. Then probably let Mitchell handle it, he'll be pissed but he owes us anyway. You underestimated us Renesmee no one has ever done that. We like that it gives us a challenge. You know we're always in your schemes no matter what. See it done."_ I nodded and gave it to Seth and nudged him as a code to burn the note as soon as possible when he gets home or whatever.

Derek and Nash excused themselves from Aunt Angela to go to the student council room to announce something important. Of course with their charm Angela let them, I guess they did a little mind trick, but hey if that's how they can help me then it's ok just this once.

I got to my locker Seth was two lockers away and he can watch me from there. I got everything out of my locker just in case it happens. Good thing my friends are at rehearsals or they'll have a nervous break down about why I cleaned out my locker.

I asked Seth to put it in my car fast and meet me in the auditorium. He nodded and walk fast out of the school. I went to the auditorium and asked Mr. Knight for the closed rehearsal like what I planned; he agreed and let everyone go home. I asked if Seth can stay and he agreed as long as I focused.

Rehearsal went well Derek and Nash did their part of the favor. Show outside performed by Mitchell, their car gone along with the House of Night trackers car. They sent me a picture of themselves as Seth and I Derek is Seth, and Nash is me. They played rock, paper, scissors who get to shape shift as me.

"Boys" I murmured.

"What? Did you say something Renesmee?" Seth said.

"No… no, no just a thought Seth."

"Ok… let's go home Embry and Quil can't wait anymore. Come on your car is parked next to theirs." I let him dragged me to my car. I let him drive it, who knows I might not handle driving for now. I sighed and turned the radio on; the song was "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. That helped a bit. When we arrive my house and I got my stuff, Seth offered to carry the extra thing that I cleaned out from my locker.

"Wow! Great house Renesmee, I know we went here before but it's been so long. I never knew what's inside." Embry said awe- struck.

"I know you went here before, but I can't believe you never went inside Embry, Quil?" Being very confused.

"Nessie! How are you? Are you ok? The tracker didn't mark right?" Jacob said rapidly worried. He hugged me tight and checked my forehead.

"I'm fine Jacob. I'm not marked I'm ok. Shh… shh… my bodyguards took very great care of me. You did everything went smoothly here? No one was fighting right?"

"Yeah everything went smoothly, Paul wasn't that co-operating but it went well. Your school called good thing I answered it before Bella did and I made sure Edward didn't read my mind." I kissed him, I was lucky it was him only him answering that phone. Thank goodness it's him, I can actually breathe.

We went in finding my family and the wolf pack sitting on opposite sides. Same old vampires and werewolves. Why can't they get along? Edward saw me first and hugged me.

"Nessie sweet heart you're ok. No mark and no harm. Good… how's school today? I know you skip gym to go outside, Jacob didn't tell I had a feeling you might but as long as Seth was there I'm ok with it. You don't have to scared of me or our family ok?" I smiled at dad feeling relieved he said that. I hugged him tight he did the same and kissed my forehead.

"Honey I'm glad ok? Seth thank you Embry, Quil. Your great bodyguards!" Mom cried quietly. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Mom you know I hate it when I see you cry. I'll cry too so please stop ok. I'm fine and Seth promised I won't get hurt and I owe him that. So stop crying mom its ok." She nodded and smiled at me and stroked my hair.

The rest greeted me my family hugged me, the others just shook my hand or nodded but I'm cool with it, I understand I'm just happy they help my family make to keep me safe. Leah and Paul didn't say much to me. They told me what they planned… yeah hiding is part of the plan. Fighting them is another and the last one is to go to the school and convinced the headmaster to not let me go to that school, as if it's a mistake.

I showed them the note that Jewel gave me personally at lunch. I heard some anger, groans, sighs, and lots of calm down everyone. Is it already too much for that, can't they understand I had heard enough of that. But dad was too busy to read my mind, Seth… Seth knew how I feel so he said we played to ignore their discussion. So I said. "Sure, no problem. Game on Seth Clearwater. I won't lose to you."

It seems hours before they knew what we were doing to ignore them all. They started playing too, leaving the important discussion to play Tekken 6 with Seth and me. Uncle Emmett challenged Jacob then again we knew Jacob would win. Bella and Alice played Dance Dance Revolution three times and mom won for the first time. She didn't even tripped for once in the whole game. Guess she was happy she did it. I went to the kitchen to get some snacks then my I-phone was ringing. Caller ID was Nash Alicante I pressed the talk button and went outside.

"Nash, what's up? Is everything ok? Did you divert the trackers? Are you and Derek ok?" Being worried already.

"Derek and I are ok Renesmee. It's you we're worried about Renesmee, you! The trackers knew we were impersonators and set back for Forks! They manage to get your address from us. We're sorry to let you down Renesmee…sorry." He told being disappointed and regretted what he and his brother did.

"Nash… listen to me ok? It's not your fault ok… it's not yours or your brothers! You hear me Nash ok, do you understand that! Tell me what to do Nash Alicante… I'm clueless." I blinked three times to prevent my tears coming down.

"Avoid them Renesmee at all cost. If you're marked we'll find a way to get marked to and come after you and protect you there. That's all we can do for now. Best of Luck to you Renesmee you need more than we do." He sighed I heard Derek punch something hard.

"Thanks for the advice Nash. Tell your brother not to be hard on himself, please tell him not to hurt himself and you too ok. I don't want my boys to get hurt." I laughed at the part "my boys" they're my friends and they know I have a boyfriend, only they haven't met him yet because of the treaty line. He laughed and said.

"Derek finally stopped punching the wall after he heard that. We'll be fine and we might find those trackers and might… don't get all mad. Ask them to "mark" us too. Actually they offered us after they knew we weren't you know. We just want your opinion before we make a decision Renesmee." That gave me a spark of hope.

Instead of hiding from them I might… just might accept it and have Nash and Derek take care of me. This maybe is good at least I know three people, but two protectors. It's only 7:30 at night but the trackers won't rest. I can write a farewell letter to them… my family and friends. I can't hide forever; I need to think what they will do to them. I looked at family, my boyfriend and the wolf pack. We'll they understand my decision will Jacob. This will be a long night but they—the trackers need an answer.

"Nash… Did the trackers actually say they heading to Forks? Maybe they're there staying at a hotel or something?" Please say yes I thought and wished. Nash sighed and said.

"I told you they know where you live, I bet they might be somewhere around the area camouflaging or searching for you. Don't worry Derek and I are coming ASAP ok. Just stay there where ever you Renesmee. Don't go outside and they can manipulate you by their voice to come to them Renesmee, they used it on us believe me. Just stay there ok we're coming!" He ended the call before I can say something.

"_What are you going to do Renesmee Carlie Cullen? I know what to do I'm not letting my family suffer that's what. I'll regret this and for sure as h*** Jacob would kill me but I have to do this. I have to go to the House of Night even if I have to leave Forks with everyone who I ever loved. Especially… Jacob."_ I thought to myself.

With that I went to the house that Esme built for mom and dad. I went to my room and started packing everything. I don't care if the tracker went in the house I'm doing this to keep my family safe. I got to my desk and got two sheets of paper and started writing my letter.


	4. Chapter 4 Marked: Renesmee and Jacob POV

Chapter 4- Marked- (Renesmee)

_To whoever read this letter?_ I wrote in one of the paper I got._ Please know this is hardest and most heart breaking decision I've ever made in my whole entire life._ Tears fall down my face, but I continued anyway._ I ask every one of you to please don't blame yourselves for any of this. I'm very sorry for leaving and making the decision to go to the House of Night. I know you'll get mad at me, but please I made this decision because I'm afraid of what they are going to do to all of you if I don't go. All the memories we've had together will never be forgotten. Esme, Carlisle thanks for all the advice you've given me in through out every moment in my life, you're the greatest grandparents I've ever had. _

_Thank for teaching me how to design and build house Esme it was amazing maybe if I ever come back We'll make another house together or better yet our own business to design and build houses together. This is our only business together grandma, I love you._

_Carlisle, grandpa… thanks for always taking me to the hospital to help you. I've enjoy helping you with operations, check ups, and everything. Being a doctor is fun and seeing a professional as yourself make me happy to work and help you every time you bring me there. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean you need to stop, just think of me and keep on working hard and do what you love to do. I love you grandpa. I'll see you soon._

This keeps getting harder and harder. I already saw tear blots on my paper. I better write fast before they notice I'm gone. Then I got a text from Seth it said.

"_I'm distracting them Nessie, they'll b mad but who cares. Do, wat u need 2 do Nessie. Just explain it to them. Sheila will take your place as Christine I'll make sure of that. Both you and I know we'll b in trouble but we made a promise. A promise is a promise. I'll see u soon Nessie __ I love you—Seth_ " I smiled at that message and replied.

"_Thx Seth! I owe u a million! Make sure Jacob won't hurt himself. I'm leave a letter 2 explain k. 143 Seth. I love you Seth! Make sure Jacob doesn't hurt himself! I gtg byee__ Nessie __"_

Ok I got to finish this before they know I'm gone. I kept on writing my letter and didn't get distracted when Nash and Derek came in my room.

"_Alice and Rosalie—Thanks for all the fashion advices, and love advices, everything! Being with you both made my world upside down. Alice thanks for all my clothes you bought and made. I'm taking some of them to the House of Night to wear and remember you. Make sure mom always wears your fashion clothes; tell her she's your new fashion model while I'm gone ok? Rosalie… I'm sorry for the ways I acted last time. I know you look at me as a daughter but I'm not a child anymore I can make my own decision whether you like it, or not. But that won't make it even better… I'm so sorry Rosalie, I'm sorry! I'm taking the jewelry, make up and elastics and clips you've given me. I won't forget the tips you've given me. Make sure that when mom is your new model also Emily, Kim, Claire, and Leah that they look their best at every event or each day of every day. You know I love you both so don't cry because you haven't seen the last of me._

"A farewell letter, to your family Renesmee?" Derek said solemnly. I nodded and continued to write.

"_Emmett and Jasper—my video game partners in the whole wide world! Whether be C.O.D, Tekken, WWE etc. You uncles are the best video gamers ever! Emmett keep on practicing so you can beat me next time we meet again. Ok I have to be honest here since I'm going anyways… I was using cheat codes and luck when playing with you. I got the cheat codes from one of my friends which I'm not telling you. But you won't find my cheat codes because I'm taking them all with me to the House of Night. You maybe mad but I'm using it because I've mastered all the games we played ever since our first game. Sorry Emmett I promise when we meet again no more cheat codes when we play and you have to promise that too. I'll make sure Jasper won't catch you getting any cheat codes in the internet, but then again you're a sneaky uncle. Jasper… don't let Uncle Emmett underestimate your skills. Your smarter than that I know you're struggling but send me an e-mail telling me everything any news if Emmett is practicing and improving. LOL__! Make sure he doesn't get any cheat codes in the internet or tries too at __first__. I'll see you both soon love you guys__" _

Moving on to the hardest part of the entire family, Mom and dad a.k.a Bella and Edward. I wiped my eyes and blow my nose on the tissue. Then I wrote again even if my hands are tired and aching.

"_Edward, dad thanks for everything! I'll never forget what you told me from when I was small till now. Thanks for all our memory trips together—my favorite two was when we both went to Hawaii and the Philippines together__. Mahal kita daddy (I love you daddy) Sabihin mo kay Jacob wag niyang sasaktan ang sarili niya. (Tell Jacob not to hurt himself) Wag mo akong pagalitan pag nagkita tayo ulit. (Don't get mad at me if we see each other again ok.)Dad mami-miss kita pagumalis ako dito sa Forks, pero dapat kong gagawin ito kasi ayoko makita kayo hindi masaya gusto kayo nga masayang masaya. I'm sorry dad sana patawarin din ninyo ako. (Dad I will miss you when I leave Forks, but I have to do this because I don't want to see all of you sad or not happy. I wanted all of you to be very happy. I'm sorry dad; I hope you'll forgive me.)_

Lastly Bella my mom… She'll be heart broken and won't understand but with this maybe she'll understand a bit.

"_Bella, mom… If you read this I just want to know that I'm truly sorry for everything I've done wrong. I know you'll be angry at me mom and I don't blame you for it. I'll be hurting everyone if I leave now without saying goodbye. All of you will be angry with me and won't be communicating for a while and I won't blame you all if you did. But please understand that I appreciated all of you making a plan to hide and protect me from all this. I did this because I won't let any of those trackers hurt you all. Tell Jacob not to hurt himself or do anything reckless. Send me an e-mail of what's happening there—I mean everything leave nothing blank and put every single detail of what happened ok? Keep everyone's spirits up and don't forget about me, don't let anyone either! I'll be thinking of everyone everyday I promise and won't forget about you all either! This is harder for me than it is for all you! __ I'm so sorry mom… I really am sorry. Good bye mom, I love you so much_ ."

I sobbed even harder knowing that after this letter its Jacob's letter next, but I had to stop and realize I have to be strong and I have to fight. I wiped my eyes and blew my nose again Nash was comforting me while Derek was keeping watch of my door. I told him earlier while writing my letter to let the trackers in if they're there or let Seth in only. I ended my letter saying "_Good bye everyone I'll see you soon. This isn't the last you've seen me I'll come back if I can. Don't forget about me ok? I love you all so much and no one can replace you all!__ Renesmee_" I folded the first letter and put it on top of my bed next to Dr. Cuddles my bear and Sharkboy my dog which I'll be leaving.

What? Carlisle gave it to me when I was 4 as a reward helping him with his job. Everyone in my family knows I won't leave without it or put it down when I'm sick. As for my dog Jacob gave it to me when I was 7 after we watched the movie Sharkboy and Lavagirl 3-D. We went to a store and he bought me this dog so at night I won't have any nightmares. Naming him Sharkboy was Jacob's idea, I was about to name him "Balto" or "Dragon" but I let Jacob name him instead.

I was going to start my letter from Jacob when Seth sent me another text on my I-phone. It said. "_Can't distract any longer Nessie! Need you to hurry or at least act normal if they come. Everyone's suspicious of u and me especially Jacob and Edward! Make sure u hide everything or something. They'll b coming in 10 mins, k. I can't come there or they'll know. C u later byee__ Seth."_ I thought wait… shit! Great everyone is good at noticing I'm gone and I feel bad that Seth is covering for me. They'll blame him for lying to them and what's worse is that they might kick him out of the pack. I got the other piece of paper and wrote Jacob letter as fast as I can.

"_Jacob… You need to understand I needed to do this keep everyone safe and not get hurt. I promise you that if I go there I'll call you right away to explain, but I'm sure I'll be out for a while. I'm not going alone Nash and Derek Alicante will watch over me, they are good vampires like my family. I'm sorry Jacob…so sorry! Please forgive me for this decision. I promise you I won't forget and date anyone there Jacob. You're the only one I love Jacob no one else can replace you Jacob—__no one! You hear me Jacob! No one!__ I promise you that. I'll find a way to come and visit I will! I have to finish school there before going home again to be with you. The only thing that stands in our way is that I can't come out of the sun anymore or I'll surely die. Jacob I'm not lying to you ask Edward if you have to he knows, because I showed him. Please… please for me don't hurt yourself cause if you do—I'll kill myself Jake! If you don't want then don't do it. Just remember I love you forever and won't forget about you Jacob I promise! Good bye Jacob…__ Nessie"_ I folded the letter and put it in the envelope and kissed it I was wearing red lipstick it like my own seal. I put it on my desk and got my stuff.

"Nash, Derek let's go. I don't want to get marked here it has to be some where were my family can't find me. We need to call those trackers or let them catch us with my family in the way." I got up there was only one picture I left on my desk actually 3. One was a self portrait of myself another was the Cullen family picture and the last one was the Quileute family picture.

"Are you sure Renesmee? There's no turning back when we do this and we can't undo of what's going to happen. Don't you want to think this over?" Nash told me, he's so sweet Edward I mean dad would want me to date him probably Derek too. Only he hasn't met them, but if he did he'll be happy if I chose them, but then again he is already happy for me and Jake. He understands all my decisions Carlisle and Esme too.

"Yeah, your parents will freak not to see you for a while. We know your decisions are final, but please this is your family we're talking about not to mention your boyfriend's and his family Renesmee. Are you sure you want to leave them?" Derek said while grabbing my stuff and started to head out.

"Nash, Derek thanks a lot. When I need you both your both always there for me to help me deal with my problems, fix them or help me accomplish them. You even sacrifice important events and your spare time for me. But this isn't what I want my family to see even if I'm going to make this day the worse for them. Thanks boys I love both for that! Let's go before they come here to convince me to eat dinner with them. We only have 4 minutes left let's make our move." Nash got the, remain luggage's and boxes I had packed and went out of the window. I touched my room once more sighed and went out of my room.

Jacob (P.O.V.)

Where is she? Where is Nessie? It's not that she will be at her house for too long. Seth said that she needed to be alone, I understand that but it's been 4 and half hours since she'd left. I'm going to her house this is not like Nessie, this isn't her normal behavior. I got up and walked to the sliding glass door and opened it.

"Jacob—where are you going? I told you Nessie need's to be alone and she had enough for today. She must be sleeping by now who knows." Seth said preventing from going to Nessie's house.

"Seth! Let me go ok! I want to make sure Nessie is there and not harm or marked. I don't know either she might have run away for all we know Seth! She's my girlfriend Seth you know that… if she's marked I don't what'll I'll do if she left! I'm asking you as a friend, to please let me go!" He let go and I ran to Nessie's house. "_Please… Nessie don't run away if my guess is right!_" I thought in my mind.

I got to her house finding it open I sensed another vampire two of them came in here. Their scent blocked Nessie's, but I didn't care about that for now. I checked every room in the house to find her. Nothing… she wasn't there probably upstairs she might be there.

"Nessie!" I yelled. "Nessie if you here me say something! Yell, make a noise, call my name or whatever! Just answer me!" Shit! Nessie don't do what I think you're doing! Please Nessie… please! I ran to her room finding an empty room lights were on and found two letters. No please no Renesmee Cullen I can't believe, you would do this. I punched the wall and yelled at the top of my lungs. "No-!"

Renesmee (P.O.V.)

I heard that yell not far away and I know who it is. It was... surprisingly—Jacob! We went saw the car; I helped put my stuff in the trunk and got in. They both double checked if anyone was there they closed the trunk meaning no one was there and it was clear for us to drive without any notice from my family. Derek said the trackers are happy I agreed to be marked and go to the damn school which I have nothing to say anyway. We'll be meeting them at the school forest Jacob and my parent won't go there because they know me to well I don't go there very often so we're safe to do our business there and no one will suspect our disappearance there.

When we arrive the school finding a car and one van parked, near the trail to the forest. We parked next to it and got out of the car. There were 3 trackers there as we opened the trunk getting our stuff they grabbed—not grabbed they offered to take our stuff and put it in their van after that they left right away.

"Hey! Where are you going? Oh never mind just be careful with my stuff! There very valuable and precious to me! Ok bye!" I yelled at the van speed away quickly.

"Shh!—Renesmee if you don't want anyone to find out be quiet. Otherwise your Aunt Alice like you told us will find through her visions." Nash said quietly and sternly.

"She won't the house is full of werewolves and she can't see us because they will have a discussion. By that time we'll be marked and long gone before they search for us." I said instantly. It was the truth by now everyone is at my room reading that letter. I hope they understand.

"Let's go Nash, Renesmee they're waiting for us. It's a good thing I got their cell number or we won't even be here being rebellious, reckless teenagers. Come on this way." Nash and I laughed quietly and follow him.

"Since when haven't you been rebellious Derek? Renesmee and I know you have always been rebellious Derek…come on what happened to the free spirited and crazy Derek I know?" Nash said sarcastically and can't stop laughing. He even playfully punched him just for fun.

"I mean doing this is rebellious and reckless. Good thing mom and dad understand for letting us do this act. Their going to be in Tulsa after two days we're gone Nash! They're going to report that we are missing and can't be found as an excuse. Renesmee I told them your parents cell and home numbers, they'll tell them about their plan and that they will be going to Tulsa to make sure we're all taken cared of and not harmed. I promise them to take care of you both. Clear to both of you!" He said harshly, he stopped and grabbed my hand then continued walking. Nash linked his arm on mine and kept on walking. I giggled softly and thank it was night, because I would be blushing red if they saw me right now.

We got to the spot where they ask us to be. Knowing them they showed up in the moonlight, their blue crescents were visible now, but before I didn't see it at school maybe they hid it with something. Probably I would do the same if I can come back here. They looked at us one by one and smiled.

"Welcome Renesmee Cullen, Nash and Derek Alicante. We're glad you decided to come than us finding your families to convince you all to come to the House of Night! So if you would all co-operate this should be done smoothly and quickly before anyone stops us. We're Jewel and Dean by the way. The people who took your stuff are House of Night's Sons of Erebus. Meaning they're our guards and protectors. You'll learn more when you wake up at the House of Night." Dean didn't say anything to what Jewel just said; he just nodded, because he was going to say something else.

"Wait Jewel… wait! You're sure after this you'll not come after my parents—our parents! How will we know they're safe?" I furiously said. I slowly closed my fists tightly and gritted my teeth.

"They'll come to the House of Night parents' night Renesmee. Satisfied enough? Any other questions or is it just that?" I shivered; she took it as a yes both by my expressions. Nash and Derek were beside me easing and trying effortlessly calming me down.

"Ok then… no questions from either of you? Going once… twice? Dean start to mark them I'll call the chopper down in 5 minutes ok? Good luck with them—especially Renesmee over there she might be a little too much too handle." She smiled menacingly and being Ms. Know-it-all-and- high –and-mighty over there. Before she made her call she kissed Dean in an inappropriate way which disgusted Nash, Derek and me and made us throw up in our mouth which is even more disgusting.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Nash and Derek Alicante! Night has chosen you all thy House of Night destiny has awaiting all of you to accept who you are. Death is a new beginning for all of you thee; your paths will be guided by our Goddess Nyx! May she help you and guide in any decision you make from now till the end of time itself!" Then he came forward to each of us and touched our foreheads it felt very hot and all I remember is that one painful sting then a cool breeze easing the pain.

I was felt someone carrying me to the chopper my eyes were staring to drop when I saw Derek and Nash being secured in the chopper before I get strapped in. Then I saw her… I saw Nyx she smiled and came towards me no one seemed to notice. And she kissed my forehead then everything went dark, unconsciousness claim me for a long and endless sleep and will wake me up to my new home, The House of Night.


	5. Chapter 5 A life Without Renesmee Cullen

Chapter 5- A life without Renesmee Cullen (Jacob)

That night Nessie ran away was utterly depressing. We read her letter to the Cullen's, Nessie's family. I still haven't read mine; I was holding it in my hand tossing and turning it. I was even debating whether, or not reading it. Her letter to her family made them happy and has hope of her being safe and her trying to visit anytime in the future. They told me not to worry and made me promise not to do anything reckless, only I crossed my fingers at my back none of them notice as always.

"Ok…Nessie I'll not delay this debating any longer. What did you write to me? Will it make me stronger to continue what I do? Can I trust Nash and Derek to watch over you while you're there? One thing's for sure Nessie, I'll have to read this and hope it will make me strong." I turned the letter finding kiss seal on the flap, it was a red lipstick. "Nice" I thought Renesmee knew me too well, she knows I like her red lipstick. I kissed it and carefully ripped the top of the letter. The letter said:

"_Jacob… You need to understand I needed to do this keep everyone safe and not get hurt. I promise you that if I go there I'll call you right away to explain, but I'm sure I'll be out for a while. I'm not going alone Nash and Derek Alicante will watch over me, they are good vampires like my family. I'm sorry Jacob…so sorry! Please forgive me for this decision. I promise you I won't forget and date anyone there Jacob. You're the only one I love Jacob no one else can replace you Jacob—__no one! You hear me Jacob! No one!__ I promise you that. I'll find a way to come and visit I will! I have to finish school there before going home again to be with you. The only thing that stands in our way is that I can't come out of the sun anymore or I'll surely die. Jacob I'm not lying to you ask Edward if you have to he knows, because I showed him. Please… please for me don't hurt yourself cause if you do—I'll kill myself Jake! If you don't want then don't do it. Just remember I love you forever and won't forget about you Jacob I promise! Good bye Jacob…__ Nessie" _Great I'm a fool! Nessie I wish I talk to you now and say that "it's alright Nessie! You don't have to worry ok?" or "I promise you I won't hurt myself! I believe everything you said in your letter! I love you Nessie! You are the only reason that has kept me alive, and happy."

"Hey I see you read the letter. Do believe her now Jacob? You I what I did last night was to give her the decision to make, not force her to stay and get marked by force." Seth said truthfully. I neatly folded the letter again and remembered what I did last night… (Flashback)

Last Night, at the Cullen house:

"Jacob calm down! Jacob please calm down!" Edward said to me holding one of my arms.

"I will not calm down! Renesmee didn't say good bye or better yet she didn't stay at all! Why did she leave? Why would she do this to me? We all thought of plan and she left!" I said furiously, I was also trying to get out of Edward and Sam's restraints.

"Jacob! Do you know want to know why she left? Huh? I'll tell you but you have to believe that Nessie and I are telling the truth. You understand Jake? I'll tell you everything ok… just relax and calm down before you get a heart attack. Nessie's going to kill me if she hears you're at the hospital!" Seth yelled at me and the whole room was silent. I eased a bit knowing Seth will tell me everything I needed to know about Nessie's decision before she ran away.

"What decision Seth? What did Renesmee decide before she left? Seth she's my daughter I have a right to know what she planned and thought of tonight. Please I'm begging you tell us everything from the beginning." Bella cried hard and said in a cold, harsher tone.

"It was at school this morning. Seeing her face she was decided to be marked even if it would hurt all of us. She didn't thought about it or showed her expressions because she didn't want us to think she has already decided. She wants us all to believe that she is scared and afraid of those trackers so you all can still plan her protection."

"Wait…wait! Seth there was two trackers in the school? Why didn't you call any of us, or the Cullen's on your cell?" Embry said sternly.

"I tried to call you, I even told Nessie we should go home and be excused… but she stopped me before I even dialed Edward's cell on my speed dial list in case of emergency." Seth told us calmly but he is also losing patience by the second.

"He's telling the truth. I read his mind Nessie did stop him from calling anyone, they skipped gym because she was scared of all this and afraid of losing herself. Thank you Seth for being there for her at all times. I only wished she introduced me to Nash and Derek Alicante, right away so I can trust them." Edward sighed sadly in disappointment.

"You and I the same Cullen she never told me who Nash and Derek are? I feel betrayed or confused why she didn't. Hey this is Dr. Cuddle's and Shark boy right? Nessie doesn't usually leave these stuffed animals behind. Carlisle you gave her this bear and I gave her this dog why would she leave these behind?" I instantly grabbed both stuff animals they were still the same, her scent was visible. I gave Carlisle the bear and I kept the dog in my hands.

"Strange? She wouldn't leave this behind for any reason. Ever since I got this for her she would always bring it when I take her to the hospital or anywhere we go together. She would also hug this when she's sick and never let's go unless she feels better." He looked at it for a minute and passed it around.

"Carlisle then why are there bloodstains on it? There is a huge spot at the back and a few smaller one in the front." Bella said curiously, examining the bear and hugged it anyway. That's the closet thing of her remembering Renesmee.

"She helped me operate on a patient when she was 6 and I remember her secretly bringing it to the operating room. I told her to put on the chair and get it after she helped me. After that she held it for a long time telling Dr. Cuddles she did a great job. I disinfected it of course, but she wouldn't want to wash the bloodstains because it will remind her of her first successful operation. That's why there are bloodstains on there up to now."

"What's your story with her stuffed dog Jacob? Any special story about that?" Emmett said to me.

"That's none of your business. It's between Nessie and me always, and always has. She must have left this for me to remember her. But I still think she betrayed me a bit for not telling me all this!" I went to Nessie's window and left them speechless. I phased into a wolf and ran home as fast as I can.

"Jacob… Jacob… hello earth to Jacob Black! Can you here me?" Seth shaking me uncontrollably, he even waved his hand on face which I hate people to do.

"Seth! I'm ok and I can hear you. I just had a flashback of last night that's all; I'm an idiot leaving like a jerk. Sorry what were you talking about?" He rolled his eyes and sat on the chair across from me.

"I'm telling do you understand why Nessie left? Why I have to distract you all from going to her house? Why she made that decision to be marked?" He scratched his head and relaxed on the chair.

"Yeah… she did it to protect us. I just wish she told me right away and who those guys were with her that night she left."

"And what, Jacob? Do you think she wants us to witness her being marked in front of us, and being taken away by other vampires? No! She wants us not to feel the pain and sadness going through this mess. That's why she left Jacob."

"Who are Nash and Derek Alicante by the way? She said their vampires and that their good. Do you think she's safe with them?" I asked curiously, if Nessie says their good I have to hear it from Seth since they go to school together.

"If I know Nessie well… is that you can trust her with the decisions she makes. Yes her companions are vampires and they are good and safe for her to be with. They also have a huge crush on her by the way, and Nessie likes them. Like more than friends you know what I mean." Seth told me being very sarcastic.

"What? Seth this isn't funny! We're in a relationship for crying out loud!" I shouted very loud, does Nessie really like them? Seth better be kidding… he better be. Then I saw him laughed hard and even fall to the floor.

"Just kidding Jacob, you shouldn't have seen the look on your face! Oh my gosh that was gold, I shouldn't have gotten this on video! Ha ha ha!" Still laughing on the floor, with tears going down his face.

"Ok since that is settled." I told being relieved that Nessie just had two guys as crushes not in love with them I told Seth something. "Seth you're dead to me! Come here!" He stood up right away and ran as fast as he can outside. I ran after him, man he was fast, but he knows I'm faster and have a few tricks on my sleeve.

"I'm sorry Jacob! I'll make it up to you later! I'm going somewhere very important!" He was by his car and went in fast he even started the engine and backed up. Great he got away! Oh well I'll just get him later with a harmless prank when he comes back. I know its mean, but I said it's harmless and it's payback for telling me that Nessie likes Nash and Derek more than friends.

"Another fight between you and Seth… Jacob? You know Seth looks up to you like his, own brother." Billy said as I walked to the front porch to see him. I laughed yeah I know Seth looks up to me like a brother.

"Morning to you too dad. Well yeah I know, and we're acting like brothers so can stop that lecture please. I heard it a thousand times already give it a rest please." I punched him lightly and he gets it trust me. I sat down on the chair beside him.

"Uh huh I hear you Jake. But sooner or later the more you hurt him he'll start to move away from you. Just take it easy with him; he's just a kid with no one to talk to but you. You know he doesn't get along with his sister or the pack that much. Understand?"

"Sure sure Billy. Loud and clear, but I have no promises I'll just work on it." I told him casually.

"That's all I want hear Jacob. So… are you ok? I heard about Renesmee being marked and ran away. You're not overreacting are you?" He asked. He patted my shoulder and pulled it back.

"I'm fine dad. Really I am ok with all this. I'm sure I can visit Nessie at the House of Night soon. I know she'll be wanting to visit us too here. A life without Renesmee Cullen is hard to live without her, seeing her or hearing her voice." I paused and rubbed my head. "It won't be easy not seeing her everyday for the rest of my life. I miss her dad." Then I stood up and walked to the woods to get away from anyone I know. No one went where I was going anyway. As I looked up to the sky the only person I thought of was Renesmee. My Nessie, the only girl I imprinted on.

Seth (P.O.V.)

Ok maybe telling Jacob that was bad. I mean Nessie doesn't really like Nash or Derek more than friends, she like them like her own big brothers. They did pull different pranks on different teachers; friends or random people just for fun and it was harmless trust me I was there. They were all fine and cool with the pranks they did. I remember they pretended to play dead in front of Mrs. Weber with ketchup sauce on their plain white shirts. It was really hilarious seeing her face and all. They were sent to the principal's office just for a warning that's all.

If you're wondering where I'm going? I'm seeing Sheila today so I can help her practice her lines for the play. She's taking Nessie's place as Christine! They had to put audition to take Nessie's part as Christine. She and Monica had a close fight over it, but Sheila got the part as I predicted and hoped for. I'm not part of the play I'm just helping direct the play with Mr. Knight, he also made me stage manager of the whole thing! I didn't actually want to be part of it but he forced me too! Sigh at least I'll be watching my girlfriend up close on stage.

I'm not the jealous type of person. So I didn't worry about Sheila kissing Carmichael who is the Phantom, and Damon who is Raoul. They were flirting with her but she was only looking at me and focusing on the rehearsal. Seeing them flirting with my girlfriend, is the waste of their time. Allie is playing Meg Giry and is helping everyone with singing at rehearsals every time we meet. Clarissa our music teacher is Madame Giry and we're all happy she agreed to be part of the musical. Monica is Carlotta the drama queen of the musical… at least that's what I think of Carlotta.

Rachel and Nicole are helping with costume designs and wardrobe. They're not that into acting or singing they just want to help for community hours. Drake and Jesse are helping with tech and lights. Originally they were the Phantom who is Drake and Raoul who is Jesse, but they quit when they found out Nessie was gone. That's why Carmichael and Damon got there parts when they ask any guys who is willing to replace them.

Other students got extras or smaller roles but do great on their scenes including Allie and Ms. Allen. It's only Monica, Carmichael, and Damon not paying attention and wasting their time—I mean everyone time and effort putting in this musical. We had to stay until 11:00 in the evening to perfect the scenes they were in. I was going to ask Mr. Night to replace them but he said no, because the musical is 2 weeks from now and we can't afford to replace anyone at this time around. Ok enough of that story; I've got too much going on in my mind, right now to think of this stress/ problem right now.

I got to Sheila's house finding Damon's car parked on the driveway. "What's he doing here?" I said to myself. I went to the door and call my girlfriend.

"Sheila! Are you there?" I called her. It took five seconds for her to come and get me; she kissed me and pulled me in her house.

"Seth, hey! Damon's helping me with my lines today. I didn't expect you to come till after lunch, I guess you came early."

"Yeah that's me, I thought I'm the only one helping you today? You couldn't have told me Sheila." Being much tensed right now.

"I tried to call, but it was late at night and you were probably asleep or very busy. I didn't want to bother you. I'm sorry Seth." She hugged me and showed her puppy dog eyes which I can't resist.

"Alright I forgive you, but next time please call me even if it's late I don't care ok. I'm not going to let you call me everyday I just want you to know if there's anything you want to talk about then call me ok?" She nodded and smiled at me.

"Ok since that is settled. Sheila you want to practice again, tomorrow afternoon, or at school rehearsal because I have, to go somewhere very important." Damon said in a hurry to go.

"Uh… yeah sure tomorrow afternoon on Saturday fine… Damon thank you." She said sweetly to him. She went to the door to see him off. She came back and we ran lines together.

I pretended to be the Phantom and Raoul back and forth. She was good I got to say she even told me I was better than Carmichael and Damon. She even asked why I didn't audition for the musical. I told her I didn't want to be part of it anyway, but then again I wouldn't have been the one kissing her for either part.

We ended up watching a movie and eating popcorn. It was Titanic her favorite movie of all time and always was. She laughed, cried, and memorize the lines of all the characters before they even say it. She rested her head on my shoulder while watching the movie, just like Nessie did when we watched "The City of Angels". Somehow I felt it's not the same, not seeing Nessie every single day starting now. A life without Renesmee is like, there's no life in our family or the Cullen family not the same as before. I told Sheila I was going home and that I'll see her at school and also not to fall for Damon's tricks. She told me not to worry because she knows Damon and Monica are dating and that she's pretending to like him.

"Wow I didn't know you're such a bad girl?" I said cockily and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks! It's just a bit of acting here and there I hope I didn't make you jealous Seth?"

"You did a bit, but now I know I've got nothing to worry about. So dinner date next Friday maybe even see a movie, you know the movie "Bounty Hunter" with Jen Aniston and Gerard Butler. Are you up for it Sheila?" She nodded, jumped up and down a few times. I took it as a yes for her. We didn't have any plans or anything important happening or rehearsals for once.

"I'll pick you up at 6:00 or 7:00 at night ok? See ya." She agreed and waved good bye to me as I back up the car from her driveway.

Driving home from Sheila made me think, of how Nessie is? Did Nash and Derek take care of her? Did they get marked? Are they safe? If she didn't get that letter she wouldn't have left us and none of us would be depressed especially Jacob. The only thing I can think of is I hope Nessie is ok and those guys better take good care of her or else I beat them up. This is going to be hard to move on day and night of our lives.

Tonight is one is those nights I can accept, but Nessie would want us to continue what we do best and that's what I'm going to do. "I promise Nessie I won't forget our promise, even if you're not here with us. I'll get everyone to be happy again and take care of them. I promise you Nessie… I promise." I'm saying this to myself, because Nessie would want me to do this while she's gone and I'll surely do it. Even if it's hard for them to understand or how long it will for them to be themselves again.

**AN:Remember when I said I'll post chaps 1-6... Sorry I'm still working on Chapter 6 honest. I guess I was so excited posting this that I get carried away. Please forgive me, probably I can post it soon. Like I said you can tell me what you want to happen on chap 6 and the rest by leaving a comment or e-mailing me. Again very sorry. -Reneesella**


	6. Chapter 6: Renesmee's Arrival: R&R POV

Chapter 6- Renesmee's Arrival (Renesella)

I was walking down the hall furious just utterly furious. I didn't want to talk to anyone but Neferet right now. Ugh… Neferet! _Why did you let the trackers go to Forks without telling me first! Why Neferet- why?_! I thought in my mind. Luckily I saw her walking by with one of the fledglings asking her about Vamp Sociology. I quickly went to her and tapped her shoulder.

"We need to talk now Neferet! Before, I go to class today!" I said harshly and crossed my arms waiting for her decision.

"Later Renesella, can you see I'm very busy today. I even have to welcome your friend and explain what going to happen to her, hours from now. Now go to class and we'll talk at your break in my classroom. Is that alright Renesella?" She smiled mockingly and her voice made me say.

"Um… sure Neferet we'll talk later. I'll see you later." Damn she manipulated my mind again and I made an idiot out of myself. I had no choice left but go to class and talk to her later. Great I hated her even more. I had Lit 101 with Prof. Penthesilea in Rm.214 first period, second period Drama 101. Performing Arts Center with Prof Nolan, third hour Vampyre Sociology 101 with Prof. Neferet at Rm. 215, fourth hour Spanish 101 with Prof Garmy at Rm. 216. Then lunch Break, fifth hour Intro to Equestrian Studies with Prof. Lenobia at the Field house and lastly sixth hour Fencing with Prof. Lankford at the gymnasium.

I didn't have classes with anyone except with Zoey at second period which was drama. After that no one until we see each other at lunch. I saw Renesmee's timetable we have first, fifth and sixth class periods together. Second period is her decision to make; music, drama, or sketching classes and her third and fourth hour I didn't get a chance to read, because Neferet took it away from me to keep it away so it won't get lost. At least I have someone in the same class as me. I got to first period and sat beside Minnie, she and I started talking while waiting for Prof. Penthesilea.

We talked about how Adam Sandler was funny and how Tom Cruise is a great actor in action movies. Prof. P was a bit late, but its ok at least everyone was quiet during the whole class. The rest of my classes are ok, I didn't look at Neferet when I had Vamp Soc. at third period everyone notice I was angry with Neferet so I quickly acted that there was no problem between us both and she did the same.

It was almost lunch, and Prof. Garmy said we have a test tomorrow, and that we really need to study if we want to get a good mark on our report. The bell rang and I was the first one out of the room. I found Neferet in her classroom just like she said in our conversation. I went in and sat down at the chair in front of her. She saw me glaring at her and smiled at me grimly.

"So… Renesella you know? I'm sorry but I had no other choice to do it without your permission. She'll be arriving soon so I expect you to be there with me to help explain to her and her other two companions. Alright Renesella, do you understand?" She began the conversation smoothly. _Other companions of Renesmee's were marked too? What?_ I thought furiously.

"Neferet there are other's too that were marked? You didn't even tell me personally! She's my friend and we can't force her to come here if she doesn't want to!" I slap my palm to my forehead and sighed.

"Calm down Renesella at least have some self control! You being here helps the school being in checked. I marked you because you're just one of my pawns of my plan then you're nothing to me. I'll do the same to your friend Renesmee and her friends." I shivered slightly and afraid of what going to happen when Renesmee comes.

"You're not going to get away with this Neferet! My friends know the whole truth of what you're doing to me ever since I first started. We may not convince everyone but at least we know your plans!" She stood up and walk towards me. She looked at me with her sly, evil eyes and smiled mockingly at me, with that she slapped my cheek and I fell down the chair.

"If there's one thing I know Renesella I own you and there's nothing you can do about it." I looked at her, and then notice my friends watching us from the back door. Neferet didn't notice which was good. I mouthed "_Go away! Leave us alone now!_" they did and I pretended to rub my cheek and listen to Neferet. "I see you calm down a bit, maybe slapping you might come in handy hmm…"

I stood up and said. "You can control me, but I'll never be like you neither, will Renesmee, her companions, the whole school you will never control them! Not while I'm still here alive and have something to do about it!" Before she said anything to counter the phone rand and she answered it.

"Hello Neferet speaking how can I help you?" Being all happy and nice pretending nothing happened. I just stood there easing the pain of my cheek it really is painful her slap it was much worse than mom's slap. But when they found me Neferet was there and she killed my whole family in front of me it was night and we're camping on a summer night. No one was there to witness it just me, Neferet, the trackers and the warriors. I'll never ever forget that day she killed my family never! So ever since when I arrive the House of Night I've been doing Neferet's dirty work under her trance and can't do anything about it. H*** I hated her for that!

"Really they're here? I didn't expect till a few hours later? Ok… then perfect Jewel darling you did a good job. Just leave them in the infirmary and Renesella and I will continue from there." Happy her minions did her task right.

"Your friend is here Renesella isn't that splendid huh? Oh come on Renesella you have to be happy that she is here with her friends!" Then she grabbed my arm hard and looked directly at my eyes. "Just pretend we didn't have this discussion or I'll tell the whole school that you're helping me with my plans; Jewel and Dean have the video to prove it. Don't worry I'll burn that video before I make sure Kalona will come out of the earth anyway." Scared to death I just nodded quickly over and over till she's satisfied.

She laughed menacingly and she let go of my arm and I gently rubbed my arm this time and the pain wasn't easy to soothe like my cheek. She fixed her clothes and hair perfectly she doesn't need a mirror to tell if it's perfect because knows its perfect. I got my bag and went to the infirmary fast before Neferet was about to walk to the door. While walking Zoey and the gang saw me running fast to the infirmary direction.

"Renesella what's going on? What happened between you and Neferet? And why are you going to the infirmary, is someone there?" Zoey said keeping up with me and the others too.

"Neferet was just threatening me again about me helping with her you-know-what. Renesmee's here along with other two of her friends or companions marked too! I don't want Renesmee to have issues here; she already has enough today and the rest of the school years to deal with!"

"Just calm down Sella we'll all think of something! We can—." I cut Damien off and said.

"I can't Damien! She'll use them too ok! She'll manipulate them to help her too like she did to me!" I got to the infirmary and saw Renesmee unconscious on the bed. Next to her were two hot guys lying on different bed to her right. I went to her side of the bed and sat down next to her crying.

Renesmee's (P.O.V.)

"He he he" I laughed to myself smiling and didn't care if I'm acting weird. Is this the feeling of being high? I guess so I stopped laughing a few seconds later wondering where I was and how did I get here in the first place. To me it looked like ancient Greek, I was walking in a garden that was so beautiful I can't take my eyes off the scenery. It felt peaceful and relaxing like I had nothing to worry about.

"You're right daughter. You have nothing to worry when you're here at this place. And I have to agree with you it is a beautiful garden that I made myself." A familiar woman's voice I heard. So I followed her voice till I met her face to face.

"Who are you? Are you Nyx the Goddess of these vampyres? If you are, tell me something and I want to know the truth. Why me? Why do they want to mark me and go to this school? This isn't my choice Nyx! Tell me why?" I said tensely and gritted my teeth.

Then I finally found her… I found Nyx sitting on a bench while looking at the birds eating and flying. She was beautiful like a model. Long black hair with blue and purple highlights, and she was wearing a beautiful white gown, and red lips curved up with a warm smile. The same smile as mom, Esme and Emily whenever the cheer me up. She looked at me and shifted to the left to give me space to sit down.

I did and repeated my question. "Why… me Nyx? What is my mission or destiny? Does someone need my help or I was destined this way? Am I really dead? Please tell me Nyx, I never imagined a life like this ever! I'm scared for my family and friends." She gave me a slight smile and said.

"_You are far from dead Renesmee my daughter. You are in the spirit realm where your soul is temporality free to wonder here. You know Renesella right? Her past life was Louise Vander and she changed it to Renesella Van Force when she arrive the House of Night_." Her voice was sweet and welcoming.

"And by marking me… it means you want me to help her and her friends with something bad to come later?" I guessed and crossed my arms. She smiled again only this time a proud smile as if I said was right.

"_Yes daughter you've guessed right. Renesella needs your help at this time. I feel someone in the House of Night who has done something bad to her and the school Renesmee, daughter. Your destiny is to help Renesella discover who it is and help her stop that person(s) from doing anything to harm my children. Do you understand?"_ I shake my head very confused and nervous of my task given to me.

"I'm only 16… Nyx and had probably more issues than that! I don't even know if I can do it? Of course I want to help her, but how please help me?" She stood up and turned around to face me.

"_Whenever you feel a light good touch, it means what you thought about is a good decision and that I'm happy Renesmee. But if you felt nothing or feel that your, stomach is a sick feeling then it is not a wise choice to do. Remember daughter that I'm always with you. Till we meet again Renesmee, my daughter Merry meet, Merry part and Merry meet again."_ Then she started to walk away and then disappeared like magic. Then I swear I heard Renesella's my best friend's worried voice trying to wake me up.

"Renesmee can you hear me? Renesmee oh gosh they didn't hurt you right?" I felt her hand touching my hair and combing it. I slowly opened my eyes finding her in tears she wiped them off quickly but then her tears started falling again.

"Louise—I mean Renesella stop crying ok? I'm ok they didn't hurt me. You look worse if you cry not very fabulous and fashionable. So please stop crying or I won't get better than I almost am." I said very tired. I was feeling like that because after I talked to Nyx I was dizzy and sick. She smiled and hugged me tight, but somehow it felt warm and good that she hugged me. I did after all miss her.

"I swear I didn't you were going to be marked yesterday night. I also didn't know two other guys are marked too. Probably when they wake up they'll hate me. How are you Renesmee?" I tried to get up so I can stretch my arms and neck from the long rest and lying down all the way coming here. She helped me up carefully aware of my pain that ached my body.

"Don't worry about it Renesella. I'll tell them you're my best friend and that there nothing to worry about. And I told you I'm ok. So stop worrying or you'll get wrinkles." She laughed; it was great hearing her laugh again in a very long while. I missed it so much.

"Renesmee you can still call me Louise, but I think when we're only in the dorms people will be confused if call me Louise like you did before. And you know we vampyre's don't get wrinkles. So how's Jacob doing does he hate me now?" I rolled my eyes and giggled I love the babble and her endless questions.

"No he doesn't and one of my family or his if I remembered since you left and when I was marked. Stop asking me if they hate you, if they do I'll deal with them promise." Then I looked at everyone at the room one by one. At my right there were two beds down me. It was Nash and Derek still asleep peacefully and very cute.

"Are they going to be alright? We'll they wake up too? I mean they passed out bad when they were marked. And did I hear you the vampire into "vampyres" instead?" I asked curiously and was utterly very, very confused. She gave me a slight smile and said.

"At least they made the change of being marked or they couldn't have died. They'll wake up eventually like you so don't worry. And yeah that's how we say vampires here its vampire because well I don't… I just think it's better than vampires more modern and feels right." I smirk and was almost better.

"Are you sure you're ok? You know you can stay here till tomorrow just in case you need more rest." I rolled my eyes and got up. No way am I staying at the infirmary tonight. I looked at Neferet and felt a bad vibe from her. Like she was evil or something, ugh whatever I'm tired and I had enough stress and crap to deal with.

"Nah…hey you're my roommate right? Let's just go there and stay there for a while. I want to talk to you about everything what happened in Forks before I came here." She smiled widely and nodded.

"I'd think that be a great idea but it's time for dinner…so why don't you eat first and then go to your dorms." Neferet said happily. She even gave me a slight crooked smile.

"Ugh…Renesmee…where…are…you?" Nash said slowly waking up. He rubbed his eyes once, twice, three times before opening them. I quickly went beside him and took his hand.

"Nash! Wake up! I'm here its Renesmee! Your best friend's here Nash please wake up!" He caressed my hand and put it to his cheek it was ice cold very ice cold. Then Derek started to wake up. Then I went towards him since both of them are close to each other, I took their hands on mine and waited for them to wake up fully.

"Derek! Can you hear me? Derek, it's me Renesmee! I'm here, safe just wake up ok?" He squeezed my hand and sat up. Nash did the same and both of them saw everyone in the infirmary.

"Renesmee who are they? Are they your friends? Can we trust them?"They said in unison and looking at them strangely. I laughed in relief good at least they're still the same smart, funny, sometimes clueless guys I know. I mean both twins who are vampires pale white skin, but both different and some the same physical appearances and different personalities.

Derek the eldest, and was born two minutes before Nash.

(They were both human when they were born. One August night they were at a party and somehow a vampire in disguised changed them into vampires in a dark alley three street away from the party. They went home finding their parents shocked that they become vampires. But surprisingly they still accepted them and I was shocked when they said this to me when I first met them. They somehow…changed them into vampires too and I'm not kidding they actually did. Of course they kept it a secret so the Volturi didn't have to visit them and tell them the law. Then they moved to Forks high school and here they are as my friends and live to this day. They were both 16 when they changed… their frozen age was 18 which when I first saw them. They lived in the Philippines for three years, then transferred to L.A. and stayed for 12 years and finally moved to Forks 2 years later and starting 3rd year high school with me and Seth.)

Ok that's they're story of how they are turned into vampires. I didn't tell you how they looked like, because then dad would read my mind then Jacob would know and feel jealous or what he says "upset" is his definition of jealous for him. He takes it offensive than literally.

Ok so… Derek he is about 5'11 inches tall. Very muscular, he's been working out very often he has an 8 pack I swear girls drool at him when he takes his shirt off when playing basketball. Very fit for a guy and I have to admit he is very sexy, but I still love Jacob more he's my prince and my only boyfriend. Derek's hair is short, black with brown highlights he likes to keep a bad boy look all the time. He has a sweet angelic face that you can always dream off. Eyes were like ocean blue very breath taking to look at. Lips were fine and good for a make out session they were soft and tender, not that I actually kissed him please. Personality is what I can say everything in a girls check list to get the right boyfriend. Smart, funny, born leader, manners, nice cocky smile, knows how to treat a girl and free minded and grounded. He doesn't let anyone boss him around but himself only. He looks more like his dad and has his mom eyes.

Nash was a miracle when he was born. He almost died when he was delivered but he was lucky that he was alive. When he grew up he was very close to Derek and they did everything together. He works out and stayed with his perfect 6 pack abs which he is very proud of. He told me that getting an 8 is too much for him. I thought he was just making an excuse but he was very serious about it. He's also 5'11 inches tall like his brother. Very charming, for a guy and also fit. Like Derek's hair short and clean but his hair is Hazel brown and no highlights. A nice sweet face, very soft and good to touch. Eyes are also hazel brown nice to look at and you can't take your eyes off it. Lips… also good for a make out session again not like I wanted to kiss him and his brother; they tried to convince me once but I refused and just kissed their cheek. His personality is also good. Smart, funny, born leader, not shy, manners, a warm smile, treats a girl with respect and stays grounded. His features are mixed with his mom and dad. I personally think he is more like his mom than his dad. Oh yeah he has a dragon birth mark on his right shoulder just FYI by the way.

"Renesmee… Renesmee! Hello are you there? Earth to Renesmee Cullen can you here me?" Renesella said. Ugh not one of those waking up lines trying to disturb me while I'm babbling in my mind.

"Oh I nearly forgot! Renesmee being marked means you can choose changing your name or stay with it. This is a new start of your life. Trust me." Neferet said

"I'm sticking to Renesmee Carlie Cullen if you don't mind. I don't want to change it anyway my name is unique and only for me. But thank you Neferet. Oh just tell the teacher to call me Renesmee I prefer it that way." This time I gave the crooked smile and glared at her.

"I prefer my name too if you don't mind either. Nash Alicante by the way." Nash said bravely and decided.

"Same goes for me, heck I won't change my name. Oh it's Derek Alicante; I'm Nash's older twin brother."

"Oh well then… Renesmee Cullen, Nash and Derek Alicante welcome to the House of Night. I hope you like it here and also call it your home. Good bye and I'll see you soon. By the way Nash, Derek your dorm is beside Damien's so he will lead you to it. I trust you Renesella will show Renesmee to your dorm after dinner?" She looked at Louise like a drill sergeant, and Louise was frightened but she didn't even show it she just nodded and said nothing.

"Excellent good bye and I'll see you all tomorrow. Enjoy your dinner." She walked to the door and disappeared.

"So…um Renesmee can we trust them? We trust your friend Renesella here, but I don't know the others?" Nash and Derek said again in unison, it means if they say something together they are unsure and very protective of themselves before lighting up with others.

"Yeah you can trust. I don't feel any bad vibes from them only Neferet. So they're good and don't be scared they won't bite." I told them very relieved that Neferet left. They laughed and got up from the bed and went beside me.

"Um… Renesella…. Don't mean to be rude but why are two girls and a guy checking us out? I really don't like people staring at me very much. It's nice and all but it's a huge turn off for me. Can you please tell them to not stare at me? Again, very sorry Renesella." Nash said surprised that Erin, Shaunee and Damien are staring both at Nash and Derek.

"Yeah me too… I appreciate it but also a turn off for me." Derek said after Nash explained.

"Oh sorry. Erin, Shaunee and Damien please stop staring at them I know they're hot and dreamy-." Then Erin cut Louise off.

"Please Renesella they're hot and we know a hot guy when we see one. Right twin?" Shaunee purred and being flirty.

"Right twin and we can't help it. It's just you're so hot and dreamy, you're exactly our type to be our boyfriends." Erin said with a naughty smile.

"I'm with them on that one. Anyway we haven't introduce ourselves properly. I'm Damien the expert of all things. Then there's Erin and Shaunee who are flirting with you guys." Damien was pointing at the two girls who waved and blow kisses at them. "Then Zoey RedBird our leader and High Priestess in training. And Stevie Rae Johnson and you obviously know Renesella."

"Pleasure to meet you all finally. Umm… I guess we have to go eat right before we hit hay?" Derek said.

"Yeah just follow us and we'll probably give you all a tour tomorrow if we can. Oh yeah Derek and Nash your timetables will be in your room so you will know which classes you will take. Your second period is up to you to decide; music, drama or sketching class ok. Guys can't stay in the girl's dorm for too long it's the same for us girls too anyway which sucks. And if you have any questions just ask us. I have to warn you three please…please don't trust Neferet or anybody we don't know who she is working with and they can be very dangerous trust me." I've never seen Louise like this ever.

"Yeah sure… by any chance while you're here did Neferet did something you didn't like? 'Cause I can sense she did something to you." Then I got her hand and rolled the sleeve up finding scars and bruises on her arm. I guess the same for the other.

"Yeah, but the good thing is that she and the other teachers can't read my mind or Zoey's let's hope not you three either. Just if you guys see me doing Neferet's dirty work it's not my fault and I don't like doing it. I'm just doing it because I'm in a trace and basically I don't know what I'm doing ok. Believe me I got some teacher's to believe me and they're on my side." They all nodded and then Louise sighed with a grim smile she signaled us to go to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was really big. There was a salad bar and a huge line up for other foods there. I stayed close to Renesella/ Louise who was lining up getting her food. She got mash potatoes, chicken and pop then went to get some salad. Me all I got was a bowl of salad, pop, and a brownie. I always wanted to know if they drink…you blood maybe this is my chance to prove whether they do or not.

"Hey Renesella…do you drink…drink…drink animal or human blood here or not?" I whispered, I was hoping for no, not human blood and that they would drink animal blood like me. She looked around and then said.

"Not animal blood for sure Renesmee but… as you say it regular blood, blood if that's what you're looking for. Mostly that's the case other than that another is if you want to imprint with a vampire to be your mate." She whispered back solemnly. I gasped shockingly I can handle maybe a taste of human blood and still be myself, but what shocked me the most is that they imprint too but on vampires to be like boyfriend/girlfriend thing.

"How do you…you know imprint with other vampires? Is it love at first sight like what I told you about Jacob and me? Or is it different and something feels like I'm going to be sick or going to faint." She sighed and kept walking till we got to the booth. "Tell me! I have to know Renesella, this is weird and I don't know if I can handle it!"

"Shush!" She sighed and waited for the other fledglings to keep on doing their business before telling me what's what around here.

"Ok but please don't freak out ok? I'm telling you this because this is normal for us and new for you. Geesh… you pick a bad day for me to tell you what the serious part of being here is. You imprint by…biting and sucking each others blood and then both vampires have this powerful connection with them." She paused to see if I would ask or freak out. She waited for 2 minutes before continuing.

"Then you will feel what they feel, know where they are and speak to each other in your mind. But however if you or your mate ever bite someone else then your connection is broken and you are bonded to the other vampire. Well it is not easy because breaking that connection means instant horrible pain. Pain like you want to cry in pain, or die nut not literally die; just painful and harsh pain." I was about to scream but she instantly covered my mouth and put her index finger from her free hand to her lips to keep me quiet. Then she let go and started eating.

"So…this is very crazy, have you ever… you know…"

"No Renesmee. I haven't yet it's something I like to do when I really found that person. But I have heard my other friends who have done it. They said it was like "sex" the blood made it pleasant and somehow exhilarating. I know weird and inappropriate but that's how it is described."

"Weird by 10% percent. Ok then I'll just make sure no guy will do that to me and fall for me. But then again I'm the new girl means that I'm the center of attention and any guy would want to date me." She smiled grimly and nodded sadly.

"Don't worry same here and Zoey too. Oh they're coming act like we didn't have this conversation and I will answer any other questions no matter how personal or weird it may be. I promise Nessie." She whispered quickly. I nodded and put my best acting skills to work.

The conversation was mostly about Damien being like a teacher and telling us or rather Erin and Shaunee how to use big, fancy words properly, sometimes it could get worse. After we're done eating I said goodnight to my awesome bodyguards Nash and Derek before going to the girl's dorm.

I know I will see tomorrow night…huh funny I'm so used to the day that I forgot I'm different now. I'll never be able to walk in the day again I feel different, but somehow I'm not the only one alone I have Louise, Nash, Derek and Louise's friends to help me and I don't have to be ashamed of who I am. Me and Louise said goodnight (I know even if were sleeping in the day it still feels weird to me. It'll be weeks to get used to or at least a month give, or take.) I saw our room it wasn't too big or small just ok for two fledgling students to share a room.

I see that she made lots of space and room for my stuff. Typical, but she was an amazing friend who would prepare this must to make me feel happy and still make the room feel like home. She went to the bathroom to shower and change into her pajamas.

I was already unpacking my stuff and putting them in the closet and some drawers. I put some of my pictures on my side table. Just right after I put my family's photo I got a hold on Jacob's frame. I paused looking at his face, the picture was me and him hugging and Jacob was kissing my cheek, Seth took this picture last summer it was one of my favorites.

I blinked 3 times to prevent myself crying again but I seriously can't…I've never been this far away from Jacob ever since well the trip to Hawaii isn't that bad. But this one of my memories being away from him for good is not my favorite out of everything in my life so far. Louise patted my shoulder and hugged me to calm me down. She too was also crying its like when she sees her friends crying she can't help but cry too.

"Miss him and your family?" She asked still sobbing. I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"Don't worry this happen to me too, but mine was really depressing it took months for me to move on. Do want me to tell you how I got marked." I looked up to her with eyes so eager and interest.

"Yeah Louise. At least I know someone who knows what I've gone too." She sighed and looked at me sadly. I know that look it is not a good story of being marked, it was the wrong, unpleasant way of marking her.

"You assume right Nessie. It wasn't a good time of being marked it was like a nightmare that haunts me up to now." Relieved that she called me by my nickname, that Jacob gave me which made me feel like, I was home again in the inside.

She told me about how she got the letter and how it freaked her out. At first she ignored it and thought it was a mistake like I did, then teachers one by one came to their house to convince her that she should go to the school, because it was her "destiny". Then slowly they thought of running away she lived in California before coming to Forks. Their first was going to Japan then some tracker found them and almost marked her there, good thing they left at night. Next was Hawaii they spend three days before they were found again.

Another was Ontario, Canada they lived there for a month then you guessed it…found red handed this time her dad shot one of them so they can escape. They were like what…5 in the family Aunt Sapphire her mom, Uncle Jack her dad, Her being the eldest, Jason her 11 year old brother, and her little sister Lilia who just turned 5. I couldn't imagine how they feel when all this happen. But I guess I know what they did No friends, no contact, no giving information, basically no connection anywhere and even the web.

Then finally they moved to Forks, Washington where I lived. She started off being stubborn, mean, and showed no attention of anyone being friends with her. At first I agreed with everyone to ignore her and not be her friend. But it all changed when we had drama class together and became partners.

She was quiet and minding her own business, that time she reminded me of my dad how he acted toward mom during their first meeting. Funny thinking of your friend's personality is the same as my dad's personality. We were in second year high when we first met she was acting like a mysterious trouble-maker who doesn't care about what she says or does for anything.

But it all change when the principal made us partners for the whole year because of her behavior. I admit I didn't really want to do this, but the principal said it will affect my permanent school record and my chances of scholarships in different universities. Anyway back to the story where did I left off to…oh yeah her sister turning 5 years old?

Yeah pretty much that's were I stopped…Sorry flashbacks helps me remember. So it was the summer and they decided to go camping Forks was the longest out of all the places they had to move this was the safest they've been on. So they were camping, their dad just made the bonfire and they decided to make s'mores and sing along while their mom played the guitar. A few hours later they were found by a huge group of trackers, few teachers and of course Neferet.

Her dad and brother fought them but they were instantly killed before even reaching an inch. She was protecting her sister while her mom bravely fought them next, then the same thing happened. Being scared already she was ready to surrender when her little sister Lilia ran up to them and tried to fight them but, she already asked them to spare her sister and be marked. Neferet signaled one of the trackers to mark her and they did.

After that the last time she ever saw her sister was Neferet killing her too in front of her eyes. She never forgot that night it was July 15, 2009 that evening. When she went to the House of Night she never opened up to anyone at first her request for no roommate even if the room has 2 beds and a lot of space. She also told me that Neferet was messing with her mind ever since she has been living here. She even told me all her evil, devious and nauseating plans. Also I found out Nash Derek and I am going to part of it too. And that's all she is telling me now, she'll explain more tomorrow.

"Can't we do anything about it? She can't do this—." She gave a look telling me that's it is impossible and no way of proving anything to anybody.

"Ok then…tell me what to do to avoid Neferet's mind control and not fall into her plans! I'm freaking out here as it is!"

"Shh!—Quiet Renesmee please! We do not know if she can read your mind, because if she does I can't tell you anything of what I'm planning and I know unfair but its true!" She was right I felt that light touch on my shoulder and it felt right.

"We should get to sleep Nessie. I think I put too much drama and stress in you and I feel bad telling you this. Hey we have Equestrian and Fencing classes together you'll love it I promise. Oh yeah what I like about this school is there is no Math, Science or any hard subject that would make your mind explode." Renesella said happily. She tucking herself in and looked at the ceiling.

"Do you miss them? Your family and friends? Do you even talk to them at all?" I asked lying down on my bed and tucked myself in.

"All the time Nessie. My family accepted me always, mom, dad, Jason and Lilia. Friends some are either scared or they just rejected me like always same goes to my other relatives. So every time there are parents coming over here to visit I'm always at the stables grooming my horse Midnight. She likes my company and I always liked talking to her; she's like my friend too." That is so unfair for her. No one; to write to her, visit her or call her. She was very brave to go through with this and having no family to support her.

"Your wrong you that. I have you and your family and friends, my friends here, Midnight—Lenobia, My family watching over me and Nyx. What more can I ask Nessie? I'm just happy you tried writing to me all this time and not hating me." She yawned and still kept looking at the ceiling.

"I won't hate you that's always my promise. And don't worry I'll call my family tomorrow and tell them I'm ok and that your helping me and giving me great advice here. I'll also tell them to not hate you and to tell them to pass the same message to Jacob and everyone at the Quileute Res." I promised her.

"Thanks Nessie you're like my sister and my best friend. You always know how to cheer me up. Ok I think we talked a lot for one night or should I say enough for one morning. Good night Nessie."

"Good night Renesella. See you tomorrow night." She nodded and I swear I heard a cat purring.

"Oh yeah… this is Onyx my cat I found her on my second day at the House of Night. Hope you don't mind." Then she was fast asleep, along with her cat lying beside her. I quickly went to the bathroom and texted Jake.

"Hi Jake! I'm fine and still alive! Sorry I didn't call or text when I woke up. I'm alright and don't worry I have Renesella, Nash, and Derek protecting me and help me through all this. When you get this I'm probably sleeping now. I'll call you and tell Bella and Edward said hello. I luv you !-Nessie " Then press send and turned off my Iphone.

I went to bed and tucked myself in. This is going to take weeks or months to get used too. But I made this decision and I'm sticking with it. Then my eyes started to drop and I fell into a nice, relaxing dream with no nightmares.

(A/N: Ok here is chapter 6. I'm sorry I haven't added this because I didn't have time to type. So please review chapters 1-6 if you want more. No review… Chapter 7 will take a bit longer to post. I'm sorry that I didn't post this sooner and keeping on reading this story and my other stories. Thank you and enjoy chapter 6. Xoxo—Reneesella )


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Somehow our house… the Cullen House seems empty and very

Quiet Without Her… I Mean Our Daughter Renesmee

Edward's (P.O.V.)

Morning again. And somehow no joy, or exciting feeling to live. Ever since Renesmee left no one seems to be themselves. Carlisle's not going to work often just twice a week and let's Dr. Hunter take over. Esme doesn't come up with new designs for her customers and always postpones meetings with her collogues and clients. Alice and Rosalie's shop was put aside or as I see it forgotten since Renesmee gives them all the inspiration they need. Jasper and Emmett never once made bets like they use to and it was surprising for all of us.

Bella…oh my wife just spends her time in Renesmee's room crying and sleeping there for 2 days already. She only comes out when going she is going to eat or getting her clothes and change. Renesmee has her own bathroom and Bella can use it so she doesn't go out to use the bathroom on the hallway. Somehow I have to get her out of the room and let her get some fresh air and hunt. Note to self: Let Bella hunt and think of a way to get everyone to be themselves again.

As for me I'm trying as you can see to get everyone back to themselves and so far. I'm losing it and going insane! Ugh! Man I can't believe she made a decision to leave without telling us! Then again she was thinking of us and thought the tracker might kill us and the wolfpack. I tried calling Jacob, but the line was always busy. Just then my I-phone rang and I checked the caller I.D. it was Jacob Black.

"Jacob, I tried calling you. I'm trying to get my family back to normal and so far it's a wreck. How about your side?" I asked urgently.

"Nope. Everyone is like a statue or not living by that I mean no reason to be happy or be themselves! I'm freaking losing my mind here and Seth is helping me too and he is even more insane than I am." His voice sounded like he is ready to give up and surrender.

"I know—"Then I heard another ring on my phone.

"What is that Edward? Hey answer it might be Renesmee! She might be calling for the first time, here I'll hang up and come over." Jacob said with enthusiasm and quickly ended the conversation.

I hesitated then breathed deeply and answered. "Hello Edward Cullen speaking. Who is this?"

"I'm so offended my own dad doesn't even remember my voice and who he is talking to. If you must know I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen looking for Edward Cullen, my dad if he is there please have him call me back." Relieved by the sound of her voice and I swear I had water running down my eyes.

"Renesmee sweetheart I'm happy you called! I'm sorry honey I just thought you would never call!" Then I heard Bella come out off the room and was by my side in less than a minute. She was smiling and hugged me.

"Oh dad… I'm so sorry for leaving all of you without saying good-bye! I totally scared you all and made all worry about me! Is everyone ok dad? Are they still themselves, they aren't acting like I'm gone forever and given up on everything right?" She was hoping for a good answer, I looked at Bella and she nodded telling me to Renesmee everything that's happened since she left.

"Well… Renesmee everything has been quiet and very silent. Carlisle doesn't go to the hospital often, Esme can't work like she used too she's always cancelling meetings and can't think of new ideas. Alice and Rosalie's shop is put aside or what I think they have given up on it. Emmett and Jasper haven't been betting on each other like they always do. Your mom has been locking herself in your room ever since you left, but she's right here beside me now and don't worry I'll let her eat and get some fresh air. And here am I trying to get everyone back to their normal selves I hope." She sighed deeply and I can hear her crying a bit.

"What? That can't happen! Dad please don't let them be that way, they just can't! Tell them I'll be even depressed if they given up on everything they cared about. Carlisle couldn't have got a promotion by now! Esme would have people offering her, her own company and she could be traveling the world. Alice and Rosalie would have their shops all over the world and would have many clients! Emmett and Jasper omigosh! Just because I'm not there doesn't mean they can stop, I mean it's good that they stop betting on each other for a while but this is weird!" She stopped to take a deep breath I took that moment to speak.

"Renesmee just calm down a bit ok. Now that your mom and I heard you can lessen your worries a bit please. Listen ok and don't interrupt me while I'm talking ok?" I said quickly

"Ok… I'll listen no matter how bad it would be. I can imagine my family in La Push is having a hard time without me too. So continue dad." I was shocked how can she guess that I was about to tell her about what Jacob said to my before ending our conversation.

"That's the next thing I was about to talk to you about. Everyone in Jacob's side is really having a hard time without you. Jacob is coming to our house do you think you can wait for him?" She didn't answer for a minute and then few seconds after that she talked again.

"I don't know dad it depends I should be sleeping by now it's 12 at noon here I'm letting my friend sleep while I'm here at the bathroom talking to you." I sighed and said.

"Here's your mom ok, I'll go see if Jacob's here before you go." I gave the phone to Bella and looked if Jacob was here.

Bella (P.O.V.)

I got the phone from Edward and talked to Renesmee. He was going outside to check if Jacob is here.

"Mom? Are you there? I missed you so much and I'm so sorry I left you and everyone I cared about without saying good-bye." She said in a sad voice.

"Renesmee please don't scare me like that again! You gave me a heart attack and made me remember me when your father left! Just please do me a favor don't ever do that again." I said relieved that Renesmee is ok and well.

"I'm sorry mom… I'm really sorry I left because I didn't want you and rest to watch me being marked and my friends. Yes Derek and Nash are marked too like me. Mom please don't lock yourself in my room all the time it's not good for you. You know dad need's you everyone need's you and you also have to go to work promise me." I sighed knowing my daughter worries about all of us when we're really the ones worrying about her. Guess she got it from me great.

"Don't worry I'll go back to work, eat everyday and do all those things I used to. I'll even get Alice and Rosalie to open their shop, and probably be their model for awhile even if I don't want to."

"That's the spirit mom! Now you know my friend Louise who goes by Renesella, well we're going along great and she is making sure she's helping me every step of the way. And mom I think you would also love her to be your daughter if you met her she's really nice and friendly." I gasped and then said.

"Honey she has her own family we can't just do that. Who knows they visit her on holidays or send her letters and stuff?"

"Mom… she's all alone like really alone. Her family died when she was marked by a tracker. And you don't know what she has been through its really depressing and I want to help her. I'm like her sister even though we're best friends and I really want to help her. You know she never goes to meet the parent's night or something they do in this school. She only goes to the stables and groom's her horse and stay's there till its over." I sighed and said.

"Renesmee we'll think about it and I'm not promising anything ok? I know you're concerned about your friend but… we'll see Renesmee so don't get excited ok?"

"Ok mom at least you said you would think about it, it's ok with me. Hey did dad find Jacob I really need to get some sleep before school starts tonight. I don't want to sleeping on my first day tomorrow you know." I paused then I felt Edward beside me and Jacob with him. A few seconds the whole Cullen family was there. How did they—oh it was Alice she must saw me talking to Renesmee on Edward's cellphone.

"He's here hold on." I gave it to Jacob but he hesitated for a while.

"It's Renesmee, Jacob. Talk to her before she hangs up because she will be sleeping now." I whispered covering the speaker so she won't hear. He took the phone and said.

"Nessie? Is that you?" He talked to her as if this was their first time speaking to each other. I don't blame him one bit. He missed her so much and this is a good time for him to talk to her.

"So my dad doesn't know me and my boyfriend doesn't know me either? If you must know I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I was wondering what happened to my boyfriend? And please call me back if he's back to normal because I can't stand him being depressed and not himself." He actually smiled in relief and laughed.

"Nessie! I missed you so much, how are you? Are you ok? They're not being hard on right?" I heard her laugh. It's a good sign.

"No…no, no Jacob I'm fine as always! I have my two bodyguards and my new friends to help me, so no big deal. I'm sorry I left without saying good-bye and please don't blame Seth and not just you everyone too. Seth was helping me and I'm glad he understands my wish or request. Please don't get mad at him it's not his fault it's mine for all of it." She said solemnly and sadly.

"It's doesn't matter anymore Nessie as long as you're safe I don't blame you or Seth or anyone. You couldn't have warned me at least."

"If I did you would've stopped me anyway and besides the trackers would have marked me in my room and I don't want that. It's best that none of you saw me I didn't want to see your faces when I was you know…" He stopped for a while and waited Jacob to respond.

"Ok… why did you fake that you were agreeing with our plans and being scared? Why would you let Seth do something like that and talk to him about this? Didn't you trust me?" He laughed a bit and became serious.

"I did trust you always didn't you know that? I faked the whole time because I didn't want all of you to know that I decided to give in what they want so they won't kill all of you. I didn't want you to stop planning and then forget about it I swear. Then Seth you know he's so helpful already knew by way he looked at me. We made a promise and now he's there trying to get everyone be themselves again. Which I appreciate and it is not working right?"

"How'd you know that? I mean that's the next thing I was going to say Nessie."

"He gave me a text message when I was eating dinner and I knew this was going to happen but he was doing his best. He even talked to his girlfriend to take my part in the play which I'm really glad, because I wanted her to be my understudy but I got that popular girl who I can't stand. Can you do me a favor Jacob please?"

"Anything you want I'll do it for you."

"Please help Seth putting your family and the pack together again. My dad is already putting our family together and I think Carlisle would help too. I need you to take charge of the pack like a good Alpha leader for me. Be strong and you know I'm always with you where ever I am. I think Seth would be glad and relieved that you would help him. And don't worry when I get back I'll probably kick his butt for telling you I liked Nash and Derek like more than friends."

"You know I'm really glad you said that. And how did you know?" I heard her laugh again.

"You know how his texts are it's like he told everything he did today and he didn't check the part of him telling me about your argument. And please don't be hard on him he's trying to be just like you. A good leader, strong and loyal to his friends, family, the pack and to his current girlfriend I believe. I think he learned from the best if you know what I mean."

"Yeah… sure, sure I am the best and everyone knows it."

She yawned and said. "Jake I have to go I'm so tired and out of energy. I hate that I will be cranky in the morning and have no sleep. Tell everyone I said hi in La Push and that I miss them." She yawned again.

"Sure any more request?"

"Yeah give the phone to my dad so I can say good-bye and good-night even if it's like noon here."

"Ok… sweet dreams Nessie. I hope you dream of us." She giggled and then Jacob gave Edward the phone and sat on the living with a big smile on his face.

"Good night Renesmee sweet dreams too. I love you for infinity and beyond."

"Dad I love you too more than you know it and mom and whole entire family! Be sure to get everyone back to their usual selves and I'll call you all soon."

"I LOVE YOU ALL! I MISS YOU AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU ALL TO VISIT ME!" She yelled and we said the same. Then she hangs up and that was it, our first conversation with Renesmee after 3 days she left.

After I put my Iphone back in my pocket Rosalie growled at me and prepared to launch herself at me. Was I right? Yeah pretty much… because in three seconds she ran towards me and pinned me to the ground the last thing I remember was her yelling at me for not letting Renesmee talk to her and being unconscious.

**(A/N: Wow! What suspense… What do you think happened to Edward after Rosalie pinned him down? Do you think Bella would do to Rosalie? How about Jacob will he be able to talk to Renesmee? Hey there everyone it's Reneesella! I'm so sorry for not updating chapter 7 sooner… I've been thinking of ideas for the next chapter, another Fanfiction story and having a writers block on my book that I might publish someday. But I'm not going to think about that now, because chapter 7 is here and I hope you all enjoy and review, review please. Thanks keep on reading my stories and enjoy. :) ) **


	8. Chapter 8 First day in HON

Chapter 8-First Day of school in the House of Night

Derek POV

I can't believe it. First day in an all vampire school my head is freaking and swearing at the same time. All I can think of is wait for it... shit, shit! I couldn't have been more freaked out this is crazy and I was always thinking I'm being punk'd by now and that Ashton Kutcher would come out with his crew saying. "You've just been punk'd!" but no I'm not imagining or losing my mind because it is real and I punched myself to prove it. My brother loves it and I always thought he wanted this and he does. He already has some of the girl's phone number at his grade or level or whatever. Not saying I'm jealous I'm just saying he couldn't have kept a low profile for awhile before being a ladies' man.

Me... yeah I had some girls come to me and gave their phone number and dorm number if ever they want me to visit. But I'm not taking the easy road just yet I need answers and fast. Renesmee understands that we are different vampires that if we step into the sun we burn up. Yes another consequence to add to my life I was doing fine walking under the sun, now I can't f-ing go under it! Good-bye to my girlfriend/ now ex-girlfriend Luna Summer who I have to break up with before leaving Forks which sucks! Nash he doesn't have a girlfriend he has dates so technically he doesn't have to break their hearts. Sigh now I have to live here for four years I'm what they call a fifth former so does my brother. Renesmee and her friend Renesella are third formers because Renesmee actually looks like a third former but if we were back home all of us would be at our junior year.

It sucks how my life would not be walking under the sun anymore I love it so much. It was peaceful and nice to see every day. So my time schedule is Fencing on first period, then music on second, Vamp Sociology On third. Then there's Lit class, lunch, Spanish on fifth and lastly Equestrian for last period. My mentor is Professor Nolan. Well as long as there's no math, science and law I'm good... all good! Nash's schedule is a bit better than mine. Equestrian first, Taekwondo second, Spanish for third, and we both have Lit class together. Then lunch, Vamp Sociology for fifth and Fencing for last period. Of course all classes are mixed and different levels.

I'm wondering if Renesmee has some classes with me, cause she's the only friend I know here and trust with my life. I don't know about her other friend Renesella and her friends, they maybe nice but I'm not going to trust them easily. Then someone came in, it was my brother and he was grinning again.

"Why are you still here? Come we'll be late and you'll never find another girlfriend if you lock yourself in here or isolating yourself." He said non-chalantly and being annoying.

"I'm not isolating myself; I'm keeping a low profile before being a cocky, cool guy like you ok. Besides I need answers and fast, I hate the vampire I am now!"

"Stop being melodramatic and deal with it. Sure we may not go under the sun like we used too but, at least there are people like us. And I think I'm gonna like this school." I opened my mouth to protest but somehow he did have a point. What am I saying, because of this I broke-up with Luna, endanger myself and my brother. Renesmee cannot be alone that's why we're here and most importantly our parents are different from us.

"Hey! Remember that mom and dad can walk under the sun, sleep anytime and drink animal blood. How about us and Carlie? We are going to drink blood! By blood I mean human blood from hospitals or we might actually feed on a person!"

"Umm...so? I haven't told you this but I've been drinking blood and animal blood since the first time dad taught us to hunt. Well human blood was from the blood bank and hospitals which was really...really good."

"I can't believe you Nash. Why didn't you tell me? Have you been acting like Damon Salvator and I was acting like Stefan from the beginning?"

'That my brother is an automatic, how shall I say this... DUH! You never took risks and you're always keeping it by the book. While I threw the book away, and living life to the fullest. Very easy and simple you should try it." I grabbed his throat and pushed him to the wall. I can feel my heart beating fast and my eyes are starting to be red.

"Give me one good reason why I should not choke or kill you right now? Cause I can make it painful and kill you softly." He gave me a mocking smile and said.

"Cause I'm your brother and you can't kill me even if you wanted too. And you can't kill me because Carlie is here with us and how will you explain this to her. It's obvious that you like her and I do too but. She. Has. A. Boyfriend! They are imprinted for crying out loud, and they are going to get married no matter what."

"Quiet!" I listened if anyone was at our door listening to us good thing no one was there. Mostly they were at the cafeteria. "Nash, don't you think I know that? She told me after I said what I felt about her after the school play during freshman year. I saw her kissing that werewolf and wishing I was the one she was kissing not him." Then I heard footsteps but suddenly walked or ran away, probably just a cat or someone walking late to get breakfast or go to class.

Renesmee P.O.V

No... no, no this can't be happening! Derek, my friend Derek actually loves me! He hasn't let go of his undying crush on me_. "Why Derek? Why do you still love me, even if I'm already engaged to someone and told you I didn't have feelings for you?"_ I thought I'm glad that only Zoey, Renesella and I can read each other's minds and that no one can read ours. I won't let this affect me, he's my friend and I won't ignore him or run away from him. The sooner I headed to cafe the better; I was going to met Renesella and her friends anyway then wait for the twin brothers to come. Finding the cafe wasn't really hard all I needed to do is hear the sounds of the fledglings (yes that's how they call students here. But it's really weird to me.) Thankfully Renesella got my breakfast and saved me a seat across from her.

"Hey thanks for save. Cereal good I thought we might drink blood this morning." I said quietly but enough for her and her friends to hear. They giggled and nodded then continued eating.

"Don't worry we don't drink blood unless your part of a circle during rituals and ceremonies." Damien said happily.

"Huh? Rituals? Ceremonies?" Zoey and I said together in unison. We were both surprise too.

"I forgot you too were new to this school." Renesella said casually, she wiped her mouth and said.

"If you part of the Dark Daughters and Sons like me and Aphrodite over there". She pointed to the girl who thinks she is the queen of the school. I hate those type of girls they make me vomit and disgust me. "You will have some rituals when you would drink some fledgling's blood and help cleanse the school, cast away evil vibes or spirits etc. I on the other hand was recruit by Aphrodite when I came, it was ok then I wanted my own circle so I have to wait for some people to join me. Unfortunately some didn't want to because they were afraid of Aphrodite. Don't worry there will be a ceremony soon and you too will see how it goes."

"Are you sure they should come, I mean they might not be ready yet. Right twin?" Erin said

"Ya twin. I don't mean to be disrespectful but they were freaking out when they first came here." Shuanee said.

"They'll be fine and it is necessary for everyone to come anyway. I discovered my elements going there and you both remember? So that means Damien, Zoey, Stevie-Rae, Renesmee, Derek and Nash will discover their elements or gifts that Nyx gave them." She smiled at me and mouthed _"I tell you more later." _ With relief I ate my cereal then someone got my bowl I looked up it was Aphrodite.

"Well look who it is the newest fledgling in school just after Zoey. I'm Aphrodite by the way and I'm the leader of the Dark Daughter's and Son's. This is the part when you say "oh" and "ah" to make me very powerful and special." Great another prep girl and I'm so tired of that plastic talk.

"Renesmee is my name and I'm not going to say "oh" and "ah". Can I have my cereal back Aphrodite?" Ironically she dropped it on the floor, what a bitch.

"Oops it slipped from my hands, my bad." Then she turned to Renesella and said. "You know the ritual is tonight Renesella. Make sure you show up and make me look good cause last time you humiliated me in front of the whole group. And make sure you bring newbie over there and are newest outcast here." She said coldly.

"You mean Zoey and Renesmee, yes I won't forget because Neferet told me ever since. I don't need you to remind me. And I know you and Eric had an intimate moment at the hallway when Zoey came, make sure you don't do it again." Wow Louise is tough and confident. I could feel her vibe and it's strong.

"Watch it Renesella or you'll regret it. See you three girls later, oh and Zoey since Renesella is still finding people for her circle you can take her place in mine." Zoey just nodded and Louise just glared at her. What is up with Aphrodite?

"Ugh! I would gladly want to kill her but I f—ing can't. Her father is the mayor man I wish he's not." She said furiously, she even made a face to show she hated her.

"Let's just ignore her for now... come on it's my first day and Zoey's first day here so can we pretend that moment didn't even happen. I mean we can always think of a plan to get her back, but not now at least." They all nodded and Zoey's mange mouthed thank you to me and I nod back.

After eating and washing my bowl I manage to bump into the Alicante twins who were waiting for me. Oh crap! Get it together Renesmee they are your friends and you're not going to ignore them or avoid them like what Mileah did. So I went up to them.

"Hey you guys missed breakfast... not a good idea since lunch is after fourth period." Being innocent and starting the conversation.

"Oh really... well great. Class starts in five minutes I told you not talk too long Derek!" Derek rolled his eyes and has a straight face.

"Lucky that I got granola bars and some fruit for you guys. It's not much but it will give some energy and I got you both orange juice too." I handed the food and drinks to them and they started to eat it all in one bite and gulp.

"Thanks we owe you; at least Derek is the most who owes you. Oh and we have fencing together and you have music with Derek interesting." Standing close to me his face is inches from mine and I swear our lips are nearly touched. I stepped back and said.

"Nash please... I don't want any kisses right now or a relationship because I have a werewolf boyfriend worried about me, a family willing to move here, and a destiny that I don't know how to fulfill. So I'm sorry but I need some space and if I'm acting like in a bad mood I'm sorry in advance."

"Chillax I understand but if you need me I'm right here." He hugged me and kissed my cheek... well it felt nice and awkward at the same time.

But seriously I have no feelings for him except for our deep friendship/ brother- sister relationship as friends. Since I'm trying to keep my hopes up and starting my new life... I can't help but wonder what Jacob is doing now? The bell rang meaning class will start which I have to run and try not to screw up my first day of class. Oh crap!

(A/N: Sorry it took so long Twilight Marked readers. I was busy and thinking of a lot of things going to happen next. But here it is and remember... Review, review and tell anyone to read. Oh next chapter I want any of you to choose which characters point of view should I write. Renesella? Derek? Nash? Any character you want. E-mail me, comment or watch out for my poll. Thx a lot, keep reading, review and watch out for chapter 9! I love you all! Xoxoxo Reneesella)


End file.
